Soul Mates
by KimVaughan
Summary: Will and Sonny fight insurmountable odds to get their daughter back but will their true love survive this new battle?
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had found his soul mate on the first try. Now he just stood back and smiled as his soon-to-be-husband, Jackson Steven Kiriakis, stood next to the crib watching his daughter, Marlena Grace sleep._

"_Do you have any regrets, Mr. Kiriakis?" Will asked as he walked up behind Sonny._

"_Not a one Mr. Horton." When Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's middle and pulled him against his body, Sonny turned just his head so they could kiss. "Have I told you lately how much I love you Will?" he asked even though they both knew that Sonny told Will several times a day that he loved him._

"_Sonny, you tell me every day that you love me but I never get tired of hearing you say the words." they kiss just before Marley moves and opens her eyes. "Well, it looks like Daddy's little angel has decided to finally wake up." Will bends over the crib and picks Marley up._

"_When will Gabi and Nick be here to pick her up?" Sonny asked. "I wish she didn't have to leave." Will could almost see the tears in his partners eyes as he thought about their daughter being taken away by her mother and step-father._

"_Me too my love." Will leaned over and kissed him. "Gabi called last night at eight and said that they would be getting into the airport around eleven. So that means they should get here around one."_

"_Then we've got at least five hours with your little one here." Sonny said as he wiped away the tears that had escaped._

"_No," Will replied, sending a look of confusion straight to Sonny's face. "We've got at least five hours with __**our**__ little one. She's just as much your daughter as she is mine Sonny and I don't want you to forget it." Will smiled at Sonny before looking at little Marley._

"_Yes, sir." Sonny leaned over and kissed Will before leaning down and kissing 'their' daughter on her precious forehead._

_Over the next five hours, Will and Sonny enjoyed their time with Marley. Will didn't know who wanted to keep her with them more, him or Sonny. Marley may have been his biological daughter but Sonny loved her just as much as he did._

_They were getting Marley dressed after giving her a bath when they heard Gabi and Nick's car pull into the driveway. "I can't believe they are here already." Will said as he wrapped his arms around their little girl. "I don't want to let her go Son. I want to keep her with us forever."_

"_I know babe. Maybe one day we'll be able to keep her for good." Just then, the doorbell rang. Will took Sonny's hand in his and together they answered the door._

"_Hey Gabi. Welcome home." Will was just trying to be polite per the custody agreement. He didn't want to rile Nick up so he would try to convince Gabi to run off with their daughter._

"_Hey Will. Hey Sonny." She smiled at both of them while Nick just stared at them with his hate-filled eyes. Will could tell that he still had a problem with him and Sonny being a couple but they were in this together and there was nothing he could do about it._

"_Hey Nick."_

"_Gabi, we have to get going. My mom will be here in a little while and we need to get her bedroom ready for her." He said to his wife, ignoring both Will and Sonny. _

"_Your mom is coming to stay with you and Gabi?" Will asked Nick._

"_Yes. She's going to help us take care of the baby." Will looked at Gabi, not believing what he was hearing. _

"_Her name is Marley, Nick. I know you don't like my daughter's name because she's named after my Grandma Marlena but you need to learn how to use it. She's not just 'the baby'."_

"_Listen here asswipe." Before Nick could say anything else, Sonny stepped in between his boyfriend and Gabi's bigot husband._

"_Don't use that kind of language around Marley. You may not like seeing us as a couple and you may not respect us as Marley's parents anywhere else but you will respect us at our house. This is where we live and you will not come here again if you are going to disrespect us in or near it. Is that understood Mr. Fallon?" Sonny spoke to Nick as Will took his hand in his, showing his fiancé his moral support. _

_Sonny knew that he had angered Nick by the way he scowled at them but he couldn't let him get away with disrespecting Will or himself._

"_Yes, Mr. Kiriakis." Nick looked away from the sight of Sonny and Will holding hands. "I'll be in the car Gabi. Please try to hurry up. I don't want my mom to be put out because we weren't able to get home in time to get her room ready." Then he walked away._

"_I'm sorry about Nick." Gabi tried to apologize for Nick to Will and Sonny. _

"_Don't apologize for him Gabi. If he can't respect us in our own house, he can't come back here. And when Marley starts getting older, he better respect us in front of her too. If we find out that he's saying hateful things in front of or to our daughter about us, we'll take her away from you both. And that was never my intention. I want you to be a part of your daughter's life." Even though you and Nick didn't want me to be a part of her life, Will thought silently to himself._

"_I know Will. You are a much better father than I am a mother. You don't have to keep reminding me."_

"_I'm not a better anything Gabi, I'm just more concerned about what and who she's around than you are. You know for a fact that Nick has a problem with me and Sonny being around Marley because he doesn't like gays. He doesn't have to like us but he better respect us as Marley's parents." _

_And with that Gabi picked up Marley and joined her husband in their car and left, leaving Will and Sonny missing their little one more than life itself._

"_what's wrong Sonny?" Will asked his fiancé._

"_I'm scared Will."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Not what but who. I'm afraid that Nick will try to convince Gabi to leave town with Marley and I don't want that to happen. I love her so much and I don't want to lose her now." They kissed and walked into the living room._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Will stood next to the crib missing his daughter so much. He hated just the idea of her being in the same state with Nick Fallon, much less in the same house._

"_Don't worry babe. Gabi knows how we feel about the way Nick acts towards us. She won't let him say anything in front of Marley." _

_Will turned around to his wonderful boyfriend. "Are you sure? We thought for certain that once she found out he was a homophobic bigot that she would surely divorce him but it seems that she knew what kind of man he was before she even slept with him the first time."_

"_We got to have faith that one day she will wise up and come to us for help in leaving that SOB." Sonny pulled him into his embrace and they kissed. "I've got an idea."_

"_What is that Mr. Kiriakis?" Will asked mischievously._

"_Since we don't have a sweet, innocent little girl in the house for the entire weekend, why don't we go to bed and get as loud as we used to get before we became fathers?"_

"_Sonny can I ask you a serious question?" Will asked._

"_You can ask me anything you want as long as we are in our bedroom taking off all our clothes while you are asking Mr. Horton."_

_Will grabbed Sonny's hand and they headed down the hallway to their bedroom with their continental king size bed. "I still don't know why we had to have such a big bed." _

"_So we could have more play room. Now undress mister and don't make me have to tell you a second time. If I don't see some skin in the next five seconds, I'm going to rip your clothes off myself."_

"_Yes, sir, Mr. Kiriakis." Will started undressing but obviously, he wasn't moving fast enough because Sonny pulled his hands away from his clothes and started ripping them from his body. "Baby, you don't have to be in such a hurry. We've got all night long to make love."_

"_I know I don't have to hurry but I have to have you Will. I can't wait to bury myself deep inside your hot body."_

"_Maybe for a change of pace, I could bury myself deep inside your hot body. I haven't done that but a couple of times since we've been together."_

"_It's not that I don't like having you deep inside me but I really prefer the wonderful sounds you make when I'm inside you."_

"_So, you are saying that I'm loud during sex?" Will asked, embarrassed by the knowledge that he was a noisy lover._

"_No baby. You are loud during our lovemaking. But I like listening to you moan out your pleasure. I love hearing you call out my name when I come deep inside your warm body." Will climbed onto the bed once Sonny has undressed him. _

"_Son, I'm gonna let you make love to me now but the next round is mine." Will watched as Sonny, who was now satisfied with winning, undressed and followed him onto the bed. "How do you want to do this my love?" he asked._

"_On your back. I want to be able to watch your face when you climax." Sonny started stroking his erection, turning Will on even more, if that was even possible._

_Will laid back on the bed and spread his legs, waiting patiently for his sexy lover to climb between his eager thighs. _

"_You are so beautiful laying here waiting for me to make love to you." _

"_Then what are you waiting for baby. get down here and make me moan."_

"_It will be my pleasure." Sonny lowered himself down between Will's thighs, rubbing all over his glorious body. "I know I've told you how extremely hot you are but when I'm between your legs like this, I have to remind you that you so sexy and that I can't get enough of your hot, sexy body."_

"_thank you Son. I love you so much." Will pulled Sonny down on top of his body and they started kissing. "make love to me Son."_

"_I will my love." Sonny reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. When he reached into the drawer and came back empty handed, he looked down at Will in disappointment._

"_What's wrong Son?"_

"_We're out of condoms."_

"_What? We can't be. Wasn't it your turn to replenish our supplies?" Sonny could see the look of disappointment on his beautiful blonde boyfriends face._

"_I'm sorry babe. I was meaning to go today but I didn't get the chance. I was going to go during my lunch break at CG but we were so busy that I didn't take my break. Do you want me to run to the store right quick?"_

"_No."_

"_What are we going to do? I just don't think a hand job or blowjob will be enough. I need to buried deep inside you. I'm not like you."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It seems like you can get off without me even touching you. I need to have your hot body wrapped around my dick."_

"_Then do it." Will said matter of factly._

"_What?"_

"_make love to me without a condom."_

"_We can't make love raw."_

"_Why not? You know that I'm clean because you are only my second lover and my last. I know that you are clean because you got tested right after we got together."_

"_Are you sure you want me to make love to you raw? I don't want to do anything you don't really want me to do?"_

"_If I didn't want you to make love to me raw, Son, I wouldn't have suggested it. I trust you with my life."_

"_How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Sonny asked as he brought Will's arms up around his neck._

"_I guess you just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Plus, I think that it was fate that you were my first gay friend, the one whom I needed to be there for me when I finally realized that I was gay. I love you so much and I am just so thankful that you are in my life."_

"_Baby, I'm the thankful one. I know that you are the man I have waited for my entire life. I love you too."_

"_Then make love to me Son."_

"_Okay, my love." _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Sonny poured plenty of lube in the palm of his hand and then wrapped his right hand around his erection. Once he was coated in lube, he lowered his fingers down between Will's cheeks and coats his puckered hole._

"_Are you sure you want me to do this Will? I can wait for later. I'm not such a selfish bastard that I would put my needs before yours."_

"_Sonny, I love you and I would do anything for you. I want you to make love to me with nothing between your body and mine. And when you climax, I want you to spill your hot seed deep inside me."_

"_If it's what you want then wrap your legs around my hips and hold on tight cause I'm going to rock your world."_

_Sonny lowered himself down between Will's thighs and slid into his tight hole. "Baby, you are so tight. I love how tight you always are. It's just like the first time every time I make love to you."_

"_I love how you fill me up. Please don't ever stop wanting me as much as you do now." Will begged even though he knew that Sonny would love him the same._

"_I'll never stop loving and wanting you. you are the love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you."_

"_You don't have to Sonny because we belong together. you are the most important person to me other than our daughter." Will looked up at Sonny, seeing tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"_

"_You always include me when you talk about Marley. How did I get so blessed?"_

"_You came back into town at just the right time. Sonny, do you think we could save the conversation about our daughter for when you aren't buried deep inside me? I would really like for you to keep making love to me."_

"_That I can do." And that he did._

_The ringing of Will's cell phone woke him up out of a sound sleep. He tried to answer it before it woke Sonny up but as soon as he saw the chocolate colored brown eyes of his boyfriend staring back at him, he knew he was too late._

"_I'm sorry babe."_

"_Who could be calling at this time of night?" Sonny asked as he looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's four freaking thirty." Will loved how instead of actually cussing, Sonny always used the word freaking._

"_I don't know babe. Let me look at the call ID." Will looked down at his phone and saw that it was Gabi. He answered it quickly, thinking something was wrong with Marley._

"_What's wrong Gabi? Is Marley okay?" When Gabi didn't answer his question, he sat up in the bed, alerting Sonny that something wasn't right. "Answer me Gabi. Is Marley okay?"_

"_Marley is perfect. She's asleep in my arms as we speak." Her silence said more to Will than her words._

"_Then what is going on?" he asked._

"_I'm sorry Will. I didn't want to do it but I had no choice. He said he would leave me if I didn't do what he told me to do."_

"_Are you talking about Nick, Gabi?" Nothing but silence again. "Answer me damn it!"_

"_Nick and I have left Salem and we're not coming back. I'm sorry. please forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you or Sonny."_

_Sonny watched as his boyfriend turned ashen and dropped the phone. He picked up the phone and spoke to Gabi. "Gabi, this is Sonny. What is going on?"_

"_I'm sorry Sonny. I think that you and Will are awesome parents but Nick doesn't want that and I love him so much. I'm afraid he'll leave me if I don't do what he wants and I just don't want to be alone. Do you understand?"_

"_Please don't do this Gabi? You, Will and I can raise Marley together. but to do that you have to bring her back."_

"_Again, I'm sorry Sonny. Please tell Will I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt either one of you." Before Sonny could say anything else, Gabi hung up the phone and all he could hear was the dial tone._

_Sonny hung up the phone and turned to Will who was staring into Marley's crib. He opened the cell phone and dialed Gabi's phone number but it went straight to voicemail and he knew that she had cut her phone off._

_He decided to leave a message for her. "Gabi, I know you love Nick and you don't want to be left alone if he leaves you but Will and I will be there for you. I know we've had our problems but I do care about you because you are marley's mother. If you've ever cared about Will at all, don't do this to him. he is already devastated. Please come back."_

_After hanging up the phone, Sonny walked over to stand behind Will and wrapped his arms around his saddened boyfriend. "It'll be okay Will."_

"_How can you be so certain? She's so in love with that bastard that she's willing to run away with our daughter for him." Will turned around in Sonny's arms and wept on his shoulder. "What if we don't get Marley back?"_

"_We will babe. I will never stop until our daughter is back in our arms for good." Sonny held a sobbing Will in his arms, trying his best to console his partner._

_Sonny __**was**__ trying to convince Will that they were going to get their daughter back but he also knew just how crazy Nick Fallon is and he honestly didn't know if they would get her back._


	4. Chapter 4

_I am thankful for all of the good reviews. Of course, I would be thankful for any reviews, regardless. I hope you all continue to enjoy the remaining chapters._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Will and Sonny were sitting in across the desk from Will's Grandpa Roman, waiting for him to get off the phone._

_After ten minutes, Roman finally hung up the phone and turned towards his grandson and grandson-in-law._

"_I put out an APB on Nick's car and now all we can do is wait and see. Don't worry Will, Sonny we will get her back. Then Nick will pay for what he's done. I promise."_

"_Is there anything else we can do to bring her home?"_

"_Let me do my job Will. I will make it my life's work to bring home our little Marley. Now, you and Sonny go home, get some rest and I will let you know as soon as I know something. If Gabi calls again, let me know."_

"_Okay Grandpa."_

"_Where are the two of you going now because I know you? You are just like your mother. She never listens either."_

"_We're going to let her know what's going on. I promise we'll go home after we talk to mom."_

"_Okay." Roman hugged Will's neck and shook Sonny's hand before they left his office._

_Will could see the outrage on his mom's face. "Mom, Grandpa Roman is going to take care of this matter. We'll get her back."_

"_I know we will. I just can't believe this is happening again. First you were kidnapped when you were a baby and now that sorry SOB, Nick Fallon has kidnapped your daughter."_

"_I know. Well, mom, we're going home to wait and see if Gabi is going to call us again. Love you mom."_

"_Love you too son. Take care of my boy Sonny." Sami hugged both her son and son-in-law and then watched them leave._

_As soon as the boys were gone, Sami pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number that she would never forget._

_"Hello," he answered._

"_I need to talk to you about something important Rafe."_

"_What do you want Sami?"_

"_I know you don't love me anymore and I'm perfectly happy with that but I know how you feel about my son and your niece. I need you to call your sister and convince her to come home with Marley. If she doesn't, she'll regret it."_

"_Are you threatening my sister Sami?" he asked._

"_No, I'm making a promise. If she lets that SOB keep my granddaughter away from her father, I'll make Gabi's life a living hell and there's nothing you can do about it. Remember I am engaged to EJ Dimera."_

_Before Rafe could respond, Sami hung up and dialed EJ's number. She knew that he could help bring her granddaughter home._

_That was one of the reasons why she loved him madly. He had a way about him that made it impossible not to be in awe of him._

_Will was sitting on the couch going over his class notes that he had missed recently when his cell phone rang. He picked it up off the end table and noticed right away that the caller ID said it was Gabi._

"_Gabi, where are you?" he asked._

"_Actually this is Nick. Gabi is giving Marley a bath so I decided to call you because I want to make a deal with you."_

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_Now, now Will. Don't be so impatient. Let's discuss some things. You know how I feel about you and Sonny raising a child together."_

"_Yeah, I know. You're a heartless bigot."_

"_Please don't resort to name-calling. That's not why I called you."_

"_What about you? You called Sonny faggot and then you spent referring to me as the gay boy so maybe you should take your own advice about name-calling."_

"_Anyway, the deal I want to make with you is about you getting little Miss Marley back. And what exactly it's going to take to make that happen."_

"_What do I need to do?"_

"_You want Marley back, and then end things with Sonny. There's no need for this little girl to be traumatized by your sick, perverted relationship with a man."_

"_What?"_

"_End it now and I will convince Gabi to give you full custody. Don't end it now and you'll never see her again."_

"_I love Sonny. I can't do that to him. He loves her too."_

"_Make a choice. Your daughter or your man. What's it going to be? And by the way, you can't tell Sonny why you want to end things."_

_Before Will could say anything else, Nick hung up the phone, leaving him to think about what he was going to do about this whole situation._

_Would he be willing to give up the love of his life for his daughter or the other way around?_

_Will decided to lie down and take a nap while he waited for Sonny to come home from work. He just didn't know what he was going to do about what Nick was offering._

"_Do you think you can handle the shop while I go home?" Sonny asked his top barista, Nathan._

"_Sure I boss. Will needs you more than this place. Go take care of your love and I hope things work out for y'all."_

"_Thanks Nate. Call me if you need me."_

"_Okay." Sonny gathered his things together and left the coffee shop, heading home to the love of his life._

_On his way home, Sonny called his dad and explained to him what was going on. He wanted some advice on what to do to get his daughter back._

"_Sonny, I know that you and Will refer to Marley as your daughter but biologically, there's nothing you can do to help. You don't have a legal leg to stand on. But Will does and I will gladly help him."_

"_Thanks dad."_

"_You're welcome son." Justin watched his son leave and his heart broke for him._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the update delay. I accidently erased chapter 5 and had to rewrite it. Hope you all enjoy this. Thank you for all the positive reviews._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_The moment Sonny walked into their house, he knew something was wrong with Will. "Hey babe. How has your day been today?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss Will on the mouth._

"_Let's see, my daughter has been abducted by her mom and her crazy step-father so how do you think my day has been." Will knew he was being mean to Sonny but if he was going to get his daughter back safely, he needed Sonny to want to leave him._

_After all, he could always explain everything to him after Marley's safe return, he just didn't know if Sonny would want to listen to him by then._

"_I'm sorry Will. I know that was a stupid thing to ask." Sonny walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of red wine. "Would you like some wine?"_

"_Do you really think getting drunk is going to help matters any Sonny?" Will asked._

"_Having one glass of wine is not getting drunk Will. Why are you being like this? I know that Gabi and Nick kidnapping our little girl is upsetting but I'm here for you."_

_Sonny joined Will on the couch but before he could get cozy with him, Will stood up and walked away from him._

"_Way to state the obvious Sonny. Of course, having my daughter taken by her psychopathic, bigoted step-dad is upsetting to me."_

"_Did you just hear what you said Will?" Sonny asked while he watched Will pace back and forth across their living room._

"_What did I say wrong now Sonny?" Will was frustrated and Sonny didn't know why._

"_You referred to Marley as your daughter. You've never called her just your daughter. She's always been __**our**__ daughter until now. Why is that Will? Why are you suddenly leaving me out of the equation?"_

_Will knew that Sonny was too smart to not catch on to what he was doing. But if he wanted Marley back, then he had to end things with the love of his life._

"_I've got an idea. Why don't you have a child of your own and see if you want to share him or her with me. I want my daughter back Sonny and if me referring to her as only mine bothers you then you know you don't have to stay here. You can always leave."_

_Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you ending things between us because I'm upset about you calling Marley your daughter instead of ours?"_

"_No, I'm ending it because I'm tired of you expecting me to put you first. My little girl should always come first. You told me when we got together that you never wanted to come between my daughter and me. Well, guess what, I agree."_

"_Where am I supposed to go?" Sonny couldn't believe that Will was actually kicking him out of their home._

"_Why don't you call your mom and dad and ask them if you can live with them? I'm going to see my Grandma Marlena. Do you think you can be out of here in a couple of hours?"_

_Sonny turned away from Will so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, threatening to flow down his cheeks._

"_Sure. Give me two hours and I will be out of your hair. Matter of fact, it will be like I was never even here." Sonny swallowed the last drop of his wine and listening as the man he loved walked out of their home._

_The second he heard Will's car crank up, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and looked down at the family picture of him, Will and Marley._

_He pressed the small photo to his chest and started to cry as he walked into their bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out his cell phone. It rang twice before someone answered._

"_Hello."_

"_Hey dad. Do you think you could come to the house and pick me up?"_

"_What's wrong Sonny?" Justin asked, worried about his son._

"_Will has kicked me out and I need a place to stay. Do you think I could come stay at the mansion?" Sonny hated asking his dad if he could come home but he had no choice._

"_I'll be there in twenty minutes. Are you okay Sonny?" he asked._

"_I will be, dad, I will be." Sonny hung up the phone and started packing up his clothes._

_The second Will walked in the front door, he knew that Sonny was no longer there. The love of his life was gone and it was his fault. He silently prayed that Sonny would forgive him when this was all over and they had their daughter back._

_He walked into the bedroom and sat down on Sonny's side of the bed. "I'm sorry Sonny. I will make it up to you. I promise." He said to nobody because nobody was there._

_Will laid down on the bed, pulled the covers up over his head and cried himself to sleep, missing Sonny and Marley more than he ever thought was possible._

_Will don't know how long he slept but when he woke up and rolled over to kiss Sonny awake, he remembered that Sonny wasn't there anymore._

_As he was getting out of the bed to go take a shower to get ready to go out, his cell phone rang._

"_Hello." He answered after the third ring._

"_I can't believe you did it. I would have never thought you would give up your Greek lover boy. I guess you really do love Marley."_

"_Yes, Nick, I love my daughter. I love her so much that I hurt the one man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with just so I could get her back."_

"_And you are going to get her back. Matter of fact, Gabi and I are coming back into Salem as we speak. You'll have your daughter back with you within an hour. Oh by the way, in order to keep her with you, you have to stay single."_

"_What? That's crazy Nick."_

"_Haven't you heard Will? I am as crazy as an outhouse rat. You don't want to screw with me Will. If you go against me, you will lose. Think about it. You have more to lose than I do."_

"_So I can never fall in love again if I want to keep my daughter? Is that what you're saying?"_

"_As long as you don't get with another man, Gabi and I will leave Marley in your care." Nick hung up without saying anything else to Will._


	6. Chapter 6

_I just wanted to let my readers know that I started this story way back in January 2013 before Gabi and Nick's failed wedding. When I'm writing this story, I don't see Guy Wilson, I see Mr. Chandler Massey. For future reference, Chandler will always be my Will. Thanks for the faves, the follows and reviews. They are greatly appreciated and welcomed._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_He was parked just a few houses down the street from the house he used to share with the love of his life._

_Gabi and Nick were getting back in their car to get ready to leave while Will stood on the porch holding Marley. _

_After they backed out of the driveway, Sonny pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial. "hello." The receiver answered immediately._

"_Hey brother. Do you think you could meet me at the house?" he asked._

"_What's wrong brother?"_

"_Well, Vic, I need some help and you being the oldest, I thought you might want to help me."_

"_I'll help you regardless but do you think you can tell me what this is all about?"_

"_I know you've heard about me and Will splitting up."_

"_I heard."_

"_Well, I think Nick Fallon is behind it. Matter of fact, I know he's behind it. I think he made Will an offer he couldn't refuse."_

"_What kind of offer?"_

"_Dump me and Nick would convince Gabi to give him custody of Marley."_

"_Then what are we gonna do about this brother? I know you don't want to lose Will or Marley." Sonny always knew he could depend on Victor. That was the thing about Vic, he may not be a Kiriakis by blood but he could still be depended on like he was._

"_I think I want to come stay with you while we do what good Kiriakis' do."_

"_Sure man. You know you are always welcome at my house. Plus Lissa would love to see you."_

"_I would love to see her too."_

"_Okay. See later man."_

"_Later brother." Sonny hung up his phone and headed home to wait for Vic to come get him._

_After laying Marley down for a nap, Will walked over to the window and watched the car that was parked down the street. He knew that it was Sonny. It had to be. _

_He wanted to pick up Marley and head to Sonny and beg him to come back but as crazy as Nick was, Will was afraid that he would have someone watching him all the time._

_If he was going to convince Sonny to come back to him, he didn't know how he was going to do it, especially if was being watched._

_So instead of trying to get back the man he loved, he stood in his living room watching Sonny drive by the house. He wanted Sonny to stop but he didn't so he let him drive right on by the house._

_He closed the curtain, sat down on the couch and watched his little girl sleep. "Don't worry sweetie. I'll bring home Pop. I promise."_

"_So what are we doing just sitting here in the town square little brother? I mean, if you don't want to run into Will, you might not want to hang out in the one place that you know he spends a lot of time at." Sonny knew his brother was only telling him the truth but he had something else on his mind._

"_Although you have a point, Vic, Will is not the only one who spends a lot of time in this square. That SOB hangs out here too."_

_Right at that moment Sonny spotted his mortal enemy and just seeing him made his blood boil. "I'm gonna nail this bastard to the wall and get my family back. I can't survive without Will and Marley in my life." Sonny watched as Nick made his way across the square. "Make that I don't want to try to survive without them in my life."_

"_Then let's get to it brother. In for a penny, in for a pound. After all, we are the Infamous Kiriakis Brothers."_

"_Nick Fallon isn't going to know what hit him." Sonny smiled when Nick looked at him as he walked by them. When Sonny continued to stare at him, Nick turned back around._

"_What are you staring at?" Nick asked docilely but Sonny new what he was calling him in his mind._

"_I hear you brought my niece back to one of her dad's." As soon as Vic referred to Marley as his niece and called Will one of her dad's, Sonny could see the anger raging in his eyes._

"_What's wrong Nick?"_

"_Nothing's wrong with me."_

"_You look mad. Does it make you mad hearing my brother call Marley his niece? Well, she is his niece and I'm one of her dad's. I will get them back. I just want you to know that."_

_Nick leaned down so only Sonny could hear what he was fixing to say to him. "If you think I'm gonna stand by and watch while faggots raise my step-daughter, then your dumber than you look. It's not happening."_

_Sonny looked up at him as soon as he said the derogatory word. "Nick, you can call me all the names in the world but that's not gonna stop me from getting back my family. Do you hear me?"_

"_I hear you Sonny but don't forget, I've been to prison and I've been told I'm crazy."_

"_You may be crazy but I'm a Kiriakis. Just because I have never taken a life, don't mean I can't start with you. You went to prison for killing one man, my uncle Vic is still walking the streets a free man. And I learned from the best."_

"_Are you threatening me?" Sonny could almost see the fear in Nick's eyes. "Cause if you are, that could be very bad for Will and his daughter."_

"_You lay one finger on Will or our daughter and I will bury where you stand you sorry son-of-a-bitch. Do you understand you no good, sorry bastard?" Sonny knew he was showing his hand but he couldn't let Nick threaten his family and get away with it._

"_Calm down brother. This little ass hat ain't gonna do nothing to Will and Marley cause if he does, I'll take care of him for you myself and enjoy every second of it." Vic stood up and walked behind the couch he and Sonny had been sitting on. Sonny could see a look of fear on Nick's face. he knew he had him scared._

"_You don't want to do anything to me. My brother-in-law is a police officer."_

"_Who gives a shit whose family you're married into? I don't care. I'm the nephew of Victor Kiriakis. I'm named after him. You don't think I'm scared you, do you?" Nick was obviously shaking in his shoes._

"_I'm not scared of you?"_

"_Then that is your second mistake punk. Do you want to know what the first mistake was?" Vic asked._

"_What?"_

"_F*ing with my family. The day Will said yes to my brother was the day he became my family so you screwed up. Come on Sonny. The air in the square is starting to reek of dead rat."_

_Vic grabbed Sonny by the sleeve and pulled him off the couch and they left the square._


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so thankful for the positive reviews. They mean the world to me. Hope you enjoy this one too._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_He had just laid Marley down for her afternoon nap when there was a knock on the door. He covered her up with her favorite blanket and headed to the door._

_He couldn't believe who was standing on his front porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I wouldn't think your husband would let you come over to my house seeing as how I'm gay."_

"_Don't be like that Will. You know Nick doesn't mean anything by what he says."_

"_How can you continue to defend that bigoted SOB? After everything he has done to me, to Sonny and to our daughter, you're gonna sit there and be mad at me because I don't want to forgive and forget. If you think I'm __**ever**__ going to forgive him, then you're as crazy as he is Gabi."_

_Will walked over to Marley's bassinet because he didn't want to risk Gabi being in the same room with their daughter. After all she had been married to Nick Fallon for nine months and had learned how to be crazy from him. Will just couldn't find it in himself to trust her._

_After Gabi left his house, Will received a phone call from Sonny's dad, Justin. "Hey, Will. How are you doing?"_

"_I'm okay. I miss Sonny like crazy but I don't want to worry you with my problems."_

"_Will, I consider you family and that little girl has already won my heart. When she starts talking, I would feel honored if you would let her call me pawpaw."_

"_I would love for you to be her pawpaw, even if things don't work out between me and Sonny." What Will didn't say was that he wanted things to work out because his life just wasn't complete without Sonny in it._

"_Plus, I know that Sonny misses you like crazy. You and that little girl are his life." Will started to tear up at what Justin said to him._

"_So, what can I do for you today Justin?" Will asked._

"_I want to represent you in your custody hearing with Gabriella."_

"_Why would you want to help me after I hurt Sonny the way I did?"_

"_Because I know you love him and you only did what you did because Nick Fallon was threatening you. I understand why you did what you did and I know that Sonny will understand why you did it too." Will had always liked Justin Kiriakis._

"_That's why I love him so much because he __**will**__ understand and he probably will forgive me, even though I crushed him the way I did. I don't deserve his love and forgiveness."_

"_But he'll give both freely because he loves you." Will could hear over the phone just how much Justin loved his youngest son._

"_I know. Do you think he would mind if I come over to the house to see him? I know he would love to see Marley."_

"_He's not here Will."_

"_But I figured he would be staying at the mansion until he found an apartment. Where is he?" Will started to worry._

"_He's been living with his brother Vic for the last month. I know he and Vic are planning something but I don't know what."_

"_I hope he's not going after Nick. Please tell me he's not getting himself involved."_

"_You know Sonny as well I do Will. He loves you enough that he's going to go to the ends of the earth for you. He knows why you did what you did. He doesn't care. He loves you that much."_

"_I just don't deserve him. He should have somebody in his life that doesn't have so much drama in his life."_

"_Will, he is a Kiriakis. His mother may not want to admit it but our family co-wrote the book on drama. He's not just a Kiriakis he's a Johnson too. So when he comes to you telling you how much he loves you and wants you back in his life, take him at his word because he's telling the truth."_

"_Thank you Justin. I have to go because Marley just woke up. I would still like to bring her over to see you if that's okay."_

"_You are always welcome in my home Will. And yes I would love to see that sweet little girl. Talk to you later."_

"_Okay. Bye." Will hung up his phone and went into Marley's bedroom to check on her. She was sitting up in the middle of her bed._

"_Hello my sweetie. Did you have a good nap?" He picked her up and carried her over to the changing table. "I think you need a diaper change. It's a good thing that Pop taught me everything he knows because now I can do it all on my own."_

_Will changed Marley's diaper and headed into the living room. He placed her in her playpen and started to fix her something to eat when there was a knock on the door. He put her food aside for the moment._

_He walked over to answer the door and there stood Nick on his front porch. "What do you want Nick? I don't have time for your drama today."_

_Nick pushed his way into the house, ignoring Will's protest. "So, when did you tell him?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Nick." Will stood between him and Marley because he didn't want the psychopath to get anywhere near his daughter._

"_You told Sonny what I did. I told not to say a word to him but you did and now he and his brother are all up in my face."_

"_I didn't tell him what happened. I promise. Sonny's a smart guy. He probably figured out that your crazy ass was blackmailing me. It's not that hard to figure out since you brought Marley home just a few days after I practically kicked him out of our home."_

"_Then you better tell your Greek Loverboy to back off or Gabi just might get custody Marley. I don't think you want that to happen, do you?" Will had never hated anybody until now._

"_How about you leave my house right now?" Will walked over to the door and started to open it when Nick came over to him and pushed him up against the door, causing the door to slam shut._

"_I don't think you want to push me. I learned a few survival techniques in prison. I could make you regret crossing me and nobody would ever find your body."_

"_Are threatening to kill your own cousin Nick?"_

"_No, Will. I'm just saying that you need to have a little chat with Sonny. You tell him to back off or else." Will reached out to grab Nick's arm as he started to turn away from him._

_Next thing Will knew, he was on the floor with a busted lip. "I told you not to push me." Then he punched him again before leaving Will's house._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_Will looked in the mirror at the black eye and busted lip that Nick had given him yesterday. There was no way that Justin would not notice and being the excellent lawyer that he is, he would ask questions._

_Will knew he would have to come up with a reasonable excuse that Justin would believe so he wouldn't tell his son anything about the bruises._

_He looked back over his shoulder at his daughter. He climbed out of the car and removed Marley from her car seat. He walked up to the door of the mansion and rang the doorbell._

_He was surprised when Justin answered the door. "Hello, Will. Good to see you. And hello there sweet little one. Do you mind if I hold her?" Justin asked as they walked into the house._

"_If she'll go to you, then I don't mind if you hold her." Justin held out his hands to Marley and she went straight into them._

"_Let's go into the living room where we can sit down and talk." Justin led the way while Will followed him silently._

_Sonny and Vic walked into the house, hearing their dad's voice. "He's talking to someone. I wonder who it is. Did you see a vehicle outside?"_

"_I wasn't looking Sonny. I just wanted to get inside and get something to eat. I'm starving. Plotting to take down scum makes this guy hungry." Vic laughed when Sonny smiled at him._

"_Be quite Vic. I want to find out who dad is talking too. Let's listen in on their conversation." They stepped closer to the double doors so they could hear who Justin was talking too._

"_Why don't you trust him to help you? I know he would want to know what that punk did to you. I think you should tell him?" Sonny couldn't figure out who he was talking too. Then he heard a voice he recognized._

"_The way I hurt him was wrong Justin. Yeah, I should have told him about what Nick did. I just can't tell him about this. I don't want him to get into trouble because of me and if I tell him that Nick hit me, he'll go off on Nick and then Nick will have a reason to press charges against Sonny. I love him too much to do that to him."_

_Sonny opened the doors and walked into the living room where his dad was sitting on the floor playing with Marley and Will was sitting on the couch watching them._

"_Hello, Will. Long time no see." Sonny knew something was wrong when he stepped in front of Will and he put his head so he couldn't see his face._

"_Hey Sonny." Will refused to look up at him. "I didn't know you were going to be here. I'll get Marley and leave."_

"_You don't have to do that Will. I've wanted to see her and you." Sonny went down on his knees trying to get Will to look at him but he kept his head down. "Are you going to look at me Will?" he still refused to look up at him._

_Sonny reached out and grabbed his chin, lifting his head up so they were face to face. That's when he saw what Will was trying to hide from him._

"_What the hell happened?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it. Please just let it go." Will begged. "I'm alright."_

"_Did Nick do this?" When Will didn't answer him, he knew he was right. "I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch. I'll make him wish he had never been born."_

_Sonny stood up and started pacing around the room. Will stood up and followed him. "Please don't do anything Sonny. That's why I didn't tell you what he did."_

_When Will walked up behind Sonny, Sonny whirled around and grabbed Will by the waist. He pulled him against his body and started kissing him._

_After several minutes of the most intense, passionate kisses they had ever shared, Sonny pulled away from Will. "I love you so much and I'm not willing to lose you again. I know that he threatened you but I'm going to take care of that. He'll never hurt you or our daughter again, I promise. Just don't push me away again. Please don't push me away."_

_Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and they started kissing again. Will was so happy to be back in Sonny's arms that he almost forgot that they weren't alone._

"_Would the two of you like a room because I really don't think the family wants y'all to do it right here in the living room." As soon as Will heard Vic, he blushed and Sonny started laughing._

"_Do you think we could find a babysitter for the night?" Sonny asked. "I want to take you somewhere we can be together and a certain you know who won't find out. I want you Will." Sonny made sure that his dad and brother weren't watching and he lowered his hand down to the front of Will's jeans._

"_I'll find a babysitter."_

"_Son, I would love to babysit this precious little girl if you and Will want some time alone somewhere. After all, I'm going to be her pawpaw one day. Is that okay with you Will?"_

"_Sure. I'll go get her stuff from the house and bring it back here."_

"_I'll go with you."_

"_It's not that don't want you to go with me but if Nick is watching me, I don't think you should be seen with me going to the house."_

"_How are we going to leave here together if he's watching? I don't think I can spend the night with you in my parents' house."_

"_Y'all don't have to worry. I'll have Edward take y'all anywhere y'all want to go. Y'all can leave through the carport in the limo together."_

"_But what about my car?" Will asked._

"_Vic can leave in your car and Edward can pick him up. Even if Nick is having you watched, he won't know what's going on."_

_Will turned around in Sonny's arms and kissed him. "Do you want to do this?"_

"_Yes, I do. I need you."_

"_Then let's do it." Will kissed him passionately._


	9. Chapter 9

_Since the positive results to this story has lessened over the last couple of chapters, chapter 10 will probably be the last one unless the readers of my story like it enough and want me to continue._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_Sonny was standing in his bedroom packing an overnight bag when the door opened and Will walked into the room. _

"_Hello there sexy boy." He walked up behind Sonny and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you so much. I can't believe you forgave me."_

_Sonny turned around in his arms. "I forgave you because I love you. You are my heart, my life and my soul mate. I won't let him take you away from me."_

"_Are you ready to go?"_

"_Yeah. I'm going to wear you out tonight. It's been a long six weeks and I'm horny as ever."_

"_Me, too." They kissed and then headed downstairs where Justin was feeding Marley and Vic was watching in awe._

"_You have started something Sonny."_

"_What?"_

"_You've shown the old man what it's like to be a grandpa and now he's gonna want the rest of us to step up and give him more grandkids." Will looked at Sonny, seeing tears in his eyes. _

"_What's wrong Sonny?"_

"_I've got my family back." He walked over to Justin and Marley and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll see you tomorrow sweetie. Don't worry; I'll take good care of your daddy." _

_Will joined him and did the same. "And I'll take good care of Pop."_

"_Alright you two. You need to get going before we all start bawling and I'll never live it down if my wife finds out I cried." They all laughed._

"_Hello Mr. Kiriakis. Welcome to Havenwood Plaza. I hope you enjoy your stay here."_

"_Thank you. Do you think you could send up some strawberries and champagne in about three hours?" Sonny looked over at his love standing near the elevator._

"_Yes, sir Mr. Kiriakis. Here is your key." The concierge handed the key card to him and Sonny joined Will at the elevator._

"_Let's go up my love." They stepped onto the elevator and rode up to their suite. It took everything Sonny had not to pull Will up against his body and make love to him right there in the elevator._

_The only thing that stopped him from doing that is that he wanted privacy when he ripped all of Will's clothes off and ravished his body._

_Because they were on the top floor, the ride to their suite took nearly twenty-five minutes to get there. By the time the elevator dinged, signaling they were at the floor, they were both extremely turned on._

_Sonny opened the door and they both entered the room. Will barely had time to shut and lock the door when Sonny had him up against it._

"_I love you so much." He said as he kissed him. "And I have missed you too. I need you now Will." He started undressing Will as they walked towards the bedroom._

_As soon as Will was naked, he climbed into the center of the bed and motioned for Sonny to join him. "I think one of us is over dressed. And it's not me."_

_Sonny removed the rest of his clothes and followed Will onto the bed. He pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Who's giving and who's receiving?" he asked as he kissed his way down his lover's body._

"_I'll receive because I want you deep inside me." Sonny started to give him one of his soul moving blowjobs when he grabbed him and pulled him up his body. "Now, Sonny. I have to have you now. I have been without you for too long. I have to have you."_

_Will spread his legs while Sonny climbed between his thighs. "You are so beautiful. I love you Will."_

"_And I love you Sonny. Now make love to me." Unlike when they first got together, Sonny entered Will bare and started thrusting in and out of his body. "Harder Sonny! Don't stop!" Will grabbed onto the headboard while Sonny rocked in and out of him. "Deeper Sonny! Please don't stop!"_

"_Oh baby, I couldn't if I wanted too. I have missed you. You are so tight. It feels like our first time all over again." Sonny grabbed Will's legs and lifted his ankles onto his shoulders. "Does that feel good Will?" Sonny was barely able to ask._

"_Yes, it does. Sonny, will you do something for me right now?" Will asked._

"_I'll do anything for you."_

"_Come deep inside me."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I want your essence deep inside me." And with that, Sonny thrust once more deep inside Will and that's when he felt his orgasm rock his entire body._

_While he came inside Will, Sonny reached down between their hot, sweat-soaked bodies and started sliding his hand up and down Will's hard shaft._

"_Come on baby. Come for me." He said as he moved his hand up and down. Then Will came all over Sonny's and his stomach. "I love you William."_

"_And I love you Jackson." They kissed and fell asleep._

_Will was laying in bed watching as Sonny slept next to him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. "Are you gonna just lay there and watch me all morning long?"_

"_How long have you been awake Sonny?" Will pulled Sonny close to him and started kissing his neck._

"_Just long enough to know that you love looking at me while I sleep. That turns me on so much." Sonny started breathing hard when Will kissed his way down his body. "Oh baby, don't stop."_

"_In the infamous words of one Jackson Kiriakis, 'I couldn't even if I wanted to'." Will took Sonny's erection in his mouth and started pleasuring him._

"_Oh Will, that feels so good. I love having your mouth on my body. I will never get tired of you pleasuring me." Will released Sonny with a loud pop and looked up at him._

"_That's good because I will never get tired of pleasuring you. I love you Sonny."_

"_And I love you." Will continued what he was doing until Sonny climaxed down his throat._

_When Will was through sucking Sonny, he slid back up his body and kissed him on the mouth, letting him have a taste of his own essence. _

"_Sonny I was wondering something?" Sonny could see that Will was nervous._

"_What is it babe?" he asked his love. "You know you can ask me anything?"_

"_Was this your plan when you decided to bring me here?" Will asked_

"_Not really but I couldn't help myself. It was a last minute decision. You know you could have said no to me and I would have understood." Sonny pulled Will on top of him and started kissing his neck and chest._

"_Why would I say no to the man of my dreams when he asks me to marry him?" Will lifted his left hand and laced his fingers with the fingers of Sonny's left hand._

"_So you don't regret what we did?" Sonny asked._

"_No. I love you and the rings that you picked out. How do you think ours families are going to feel when they find out that we are married?" Will asked while Sonny continued to kiss him all over._

"_Well, whether like it or not, we __**are**__ married now so there's nothing they can do. You are my husband and I am yours now."_

"_Forever Jackson Horton-Kiriakis."_

"_Forever William Horton-Kiriakis." They made love._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_On the way home, Will called his parents and asked them to come to the Kiriakis mansion because he and Sonny had a surprise for everybody._

"_How do you think your mom will handle the news?" Will asked Sonny while they sat there in front of the house._

"_Will, you know how she's tried to keep us apart ever since we got together. I imagine she's not going to take it very well." Sonny took Will's left hand in his and brought it up to his mouth. "But she's going to have to deal with it because I love you and we are married now."_

"_I love you Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis." Will leaned over and kissed his husband._

"_And I love you too William Robert Horton-Kiriakis." Sonny loved kissing his gorgeous husband. "Are you sure you want to add my last name to yours? Matter of fact, if you would rather we just keep our own last names, it will be okay with me."_

"_I want to share the same last name as my husband. I want the world to know that I am yours and you are mine. We can keep it the way it is if it's okay with you."_

"_Good because I think I'm going to like being called Sonny Horton-Kiriakis. Now why don't we go in and tell our parents that they are related to each other now."_

"_Your mom is really going to love being related to my mom." They both laughed as they climbed out of the car and headed for the front door of the Kiriakis mansion._

"_What's going on Will? Why did you want me and your dad over here when you arrived?" Will could tell his mom was nervous about what he was going to say._

_He saw the look on Adrienne's face and he knew almost immediately that she had seen the rings on his and Sonny's left hands._

"_Please Sonny say it isn't so." Adrienne stood up and started pacing around the living room. "How could you do this Sonny without talking to us about it?"_

"_What is she talking about?" Justin asked._

"_This Dad." Sonny grabbed Will's left hand with his and held their joined hands up so everybody in the room could see the gold bands on the fingers._

"_You are married?" Lucas asked unbelievingly. "Why didn't y'all tell us?"_

"_Because Dad, we wanted it to be a secret. I was told that I would have a better chance of getting custody of Marley if I were married. When I told Sonny what the lawyer said, he asked me if I would marry him."_

"_So this is just a ruse so you can get custody of your daughter from her mother?" Will could hear the animosity in Adrienne's voice and he knew that she didn't approve. _

"_Actually Mom, I have been planning on asking Will to marry me for quite some time I just hadn't asked yet. I consider Marley my daughter so I see this as an opportunity to not only marry the man I love but get the chance to be a real father to her." Sonny and Will sat down on the couch while everybody just stared at them in disbelief._

"_Sonny, what makes you think that a judge would take Marley away from her mother just to give her to Will and you? And why should she be taken away from her mother? A child should be with her mother."_

"_Not when that mother sides with her husband when he kidnaps said daughter and won't bring her back because her father is gay." Will was frustrated with Adrienne siding with Gabi just because she is Marley's mom. "How can you side with her against your own son?"_

"_It's not that I'm siding against Sonny, Will. It's just that I don't think he's thought this through. I believe that later on he's going to realize he's made a mistake."_

"_You still think that I'm not good enough for your son, don't you? You think that he can do better than me because of all my baggage."_

"_You are right Will. I think that my son __**can**__ do better. I don't think he's ready to be a dad to another man's child and I believe that he should get this marriage annulled now before it's too late."_

"_Come on Will. I don't think I can stand here and listen to my mom bad mouth my husband like it's no big deal. And mom, one day you're going to wake up and realize that you've not only pushed away your son, but you've pushed away your son-in-law and your granddaughter." Sonny stood up and held his hand out to Will._

"_Don't leave Son." Justin tried to stop his son from leaving but Sonny was adamant about leaving._

"_I can't stay here dad and listen to her talk like that about Will and Marley. They are my family now. He is my husband she is now my daughter. You and Uncle Vic are welcome to come to the house any time you want but until she can accept Will and Marley, she's not welcome."_

_Sonny walked over to the doorway and waited while Will went to say goodbye to his folks. "I hope y'all are okay with this marriage."_

"_Will, we are okay with it if this is what you want. We only want you to be happy." Lucas pulled his son into his arms and hugged him. "I'm proud of you for doing what you want and not giving up on your man."_

"_Thanks Dad." Will turned around to see what his mom had to say. "What about you Mom? How do you feel?"_

"_I love you." She kissed her son on his cheek and then walked over to Sonny. "Welcome to the family. I hope you can make each other happy."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Brady."_

"_Please call me Sami now that you are married to my son."_

"_Yes, ma'am." Sonny hugged Sami's neck and then turned back to his husband. "Come on Will. Let's get Marley and go home with __**our **__daughter."_

"_Yes, sir Mr. Horton-Kiriakis." Will kissed his husband and they headed upstairs so they could gather up their little girl and her things so they could take her home._

_After gathering up Marley's things and putting her in her car seat, Will and Sonny headed back downstairs to leave. When they got in the foyer, Justin stopped them before they left._

"_Sonny, don't give up on your mom. She only wants what is best for you."_

"_And that is Will and Marley. They are my family now dad and if mom doesn't want Will as her son-in-law then she doesn't want me as her son. I'll talk to you later."_

"_Okay. Love you son. Love you to Will." Then Justin went down on his knees in front of Marley's car seat. "PawPaw loves you too Marley." Then he kissed her on the forehead._


	11. Chapter 11

_Please forgive me for making this chapter so short but I have been sick and life has gotten in the way, if you all know what I mean. I still hope you all enjoy this chapter. BTW, I will be changing the rating to M because of M/M sex that Wilson are going to be having. ENJOY!_

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_After they put Marley in her bed for the night, Will and Sonny went to their bedroom to be alone. "So, what do you want to do tonight my sexy husband?" Will asked as he started taking off his shirt._

"_How about we christen our marriage bed Mr. Horton-Kiriakis?" Sonny answered. He pushed Will's shirt off his shoulders and started kissing his way down his husband's hard, gold body._

"_That sounds like an awesome idea Mr. Horton-Kiriakis." Will watched as Sonny went down on his knees in front of him and started to unbutton and unzip his jeans._

_Sonny moaned when he removed Will's hard on and saw the pearl white drop of fluid leaking from his head. "You are so beautiful. I can't get enough of you." He licked the drop of essence from the head of Will's shaft, causing will to moan this time._

"_Well, it's a good thing you can have as much of me as you want. I want you to do what you want to do but I think you have on way too many clothes for what I have in mind for us."_

_Sonny stood up and started removing his own clothes. Will tried to help but Sonny had to stop him because he knew that when Will finally touched him, he would climax and he just didn't want it to be over that quickly._

_Before either of them knew it, they were standing face to face completely naked and both were as hard as could be. "I love you Sonny. Thank you for giving me a second chance. You are the best and I am lucky to have you in my life."_

"_I love you too Will. And thank you for not meaning it when you kicked me out. That's why it's easy to forgive you because if I were in your position, I would have done the same thing but for future reference, you can always tell me the truth because we're in this together."_

_They climbed onto the bed and started making mad passionate love to each other. Without asking his husband first, Sonny rolled Will over onto his back and climbed in between his thighs. Then he took control of their lovemaking._

_Sonny wrapped Will's legs around his body and rocked against him. "Are you ready baby?" he asked his glorious husband._

"_I'm more than ready. Please make love to me Sonny." Will was looking into Sonny's eyes when he plunged his hard erection deep inside him "oh yes. Don't stop baby! That feels so good. Harder! Deeper! Faster!" Sonny grabbed Will's legs and lifted them onto his shoulders so he could penetrate Will as deep as possible. "Fill me up with your seed Sonny. I want you to fill me full of your hot essence. Please cum inside me."_

"_Baby, you don't have to beg for me to do what I always want to do. I love pumping my seed deep inside your body. I love the way your tight hole feels around my naked shaft. I'm fixing to cum now." While he slid in and out of Will's hot body, he leaned down and kissed his beautiful husband._

"_Do… it… baby. Fill… me… up." Will said in between kisses. It was at that moment he felt Sonny's hot seed pumping into his body and he couldn't hold off his own orgasm. "Sonny, I need cum."_

"_Then do it baby. Spill your hot seed all over the both of us." And with his request, Will shot his load all over Sonny's stomach and chest. It dripped down onto his own body._

_Will started to fall asleep but Sonny wouldn't let him. "Baby, we need to get up and take a shower. We are both covered in your cum." _

"_But I'm too sleepy."_

"_You can go to sleep after we clean up baby. Come one." Sonny pulled him from the bed and pushed him towards the bathroom._

_As soon as they were both clean, Sonny dried them off and led his husband back to bed. "I love you Will Horton-Kiriakis."_

"_And I love you too Sonny Horton-Kiriakis." Within just a few seconds, Will was sound asleep while Sonny lay beside his beautiful husband watching him sleep._


	12. Chapter 12

_I would like to thank all the readers who have read this fanfic. I am enjoying writing it. I have been feeling poorly but I am much better now so thanks for the concerns. I would especially like to thank these reviewers who have made the writing that much more enjoyable. Thanks to: Khumko, Rorihill, .5, Willsonny, LoveFreddieWilson and thalia 49._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_Will gathered up Marley's things and started outside to his car. He was buckling her into her car seat, telling her where they were going like she understood._

"_We are going to CG to see how Pop is doing on his first day back at work in over a week. I just know that he's going to be excited to his little one." He backed out of the back seat and shut the door. He was fixing to climb into the front seat when a man in a black sedan pulled into the driveway behind his car._

_The man got out of the car and walked up to Will. "Are you William Robert Horton?" he asked._

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Isn't this 2315 Brady Drive?" He asked while he looked down at his clipboard._

"_Yes, it is."_

"_Well, my info says that William Robert Horton lives here. Who are you?"_

"_My name is William Robert Horton-Kiriakis." Will saw a look of confusion on the man's face. "I got married a couple of weeks ago. My husband and I decided to hyphenate our last names. So we are both Horton-Kiriakis'."_

"_You are married into the Kiriakis family?"_

"_Yes, I am. I'm married to Jackson, who is the youngest grandson of Victor Kiriakis. So the only way you can serve me those papers is if you have my married name on it. Since you don't, ta-ta for now. I'm going to take our daughter to see my husband. Now can you back your car out of my driveway so I can leave? Please."_

_Will climbed into his car and cranked it up, waiting for the man to leave. He watched him leave and then he headed for CG to let Sonny know what had happened this morning._

_Sonny was serving coffee to one his female customers when Will came in with Marley. "Hello you two. And how is your day going so far?" he asked his husband._

"_It would be going much better if some hot stud hadn't kept me up to all hours of the night doing god knows what." Will smiled at his gorgeous husband when he saw the blush on his cheeks. "The things he did to me would astonish you."_

"_Now, now. You shouldn't be talking like that if front of your daughter?" Sonny said as he walked back around the counter._

"_**Our**__ daughter mister. She's not just mine she's yours too. Especially now that we're married." Will joined him behind the counter and kissed him as passionately as possible since they were in the coffee shop. "So, you'll never guess what happened when me and our daughter was trying to leave to come here."_

"_With our combined lives and baggage, there's no telling what happened." _

"_I had just buckled Marley into her car seat and shut the door when a black sedan pulled into the driveway behind me. This man got out and walked up to me asking if I was William Robert Horton."_

"_What did he want?"_

"_I have a feeling that he was trying to serve me custody papers from you-know-who. Anyway, I told him that I wasn't who he was looking for. When he questioned me, I told him the truth." Will saw the look of disappointment on Sonny's face but he couldn't figure out why he was disappointed._

"_You mean you told him that we are married now. Don't you know that they are going to find out that we're married?"_

"_So what baby. Who cares if Nick finds out that we are married now."_

"_We lose our element of surprise. I just think it would have been better if we could have walked into court without them knowing that we are married." Sonny walked over to a most recently vacated table and started cleaning it up._

"_I'm sorry. I guess a Kiriakis would have handled the situation better than I did." Will picked up Marley's car seat and headed out the door._

_He was almost to his car when Sonny caught up to him. "Babe, you __**are**__ a Kiriakis now." Will didn't turn around because he didn't want to say something that he would regret. "Dammit, Will, what is your problem."_

"_The only problem I have is that I'm a constant screw up. I can't seem to do anything right anymore." Will put Marley in the back seat of his car. I guess I will see you at home, won't I?" he asked Sonny._

"_Of course you will babe. How about when I get home, we order in Chinese and watch movies. Is that okay with you?" Sonny walked up to Will, pressing him against the side of his car. "And when Marley is down for the night, you can ride me until we are spent with exhaustion."_

"_Maybe it'll be the other way around and you can ride me." Will said as he slid his leg between Sonny's thighs, brushing against the hard on he was already sporting. "Or better yet, maybe I'll tie you to the bed and ravish your body for several hours." He covered Sonny's bulge with his hand and squeezed._

"_It's not that I don't think that is one of your most excellent ideas but since this is my date tonight, I'm in control. You may be the one who's tied to the bed, being ravished." Sonny returned the favor by grabbing the bulge in Will's jeans and squeezing. "If you don't get out of here right now Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, you are going to make it very hard for me to go back to work."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'll be sporting a very obvious hard on and an even more obvious wet spot on the front of my jeans."_

"_What can I say other than I guess I turn you on?" Will smiled as rubbed up against Sonny's hard on again. "I think I'm going to the house so I can clean up before our date tonight. Try not to embarrass yourself in front of your customers." _

"_You come here, turn me on and then leave me with a hard on and tell me not to embarrass myself. If we weren't out here in this parking lot and our daughter wasn't in your car, I would take you right now."_

"_I never thought that you would be interested in public displays of any kind."_

"_You bring it out of me."_

"_Well, holster your libido until tonight baby and then you can rock my world."_

"_Be careful my love." Sonny opened the car door and leaned down so he would be face to face with Marley. "Love you my girl. I'll see you later love bug." He kissed her on the forehead and then shut the door._

"_See later." Will kissed him goodbye and climbed into his car._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_Will was giving Marley her both when he heard Sonny enter the front door. "Honey, I'm home." Sonny called out to him. "Where are you?" he asked._

"_I'm in the bathroom." Will called out to his husband. He was rinsing the shampoo out of Marley's hair when Sonny joined him in the bathroom. "Hey babe. You're home early."_

"_I know." Sonny leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. "Caleb is closing tonight so I thought I would come home early. Is there anything I can do to help?" he squatted down next to Will and watched as he finished up._

"_Nope. I was just rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Since I have already fed her, all I need to do now is dress her for bed and put her in her crib."_

"_Then let me do that. I brought home a bottle of wine. Why don't you go slip it into the freezer to get chilled while I put this little this little girl to bed." Sonny grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around Marley as Will pulled her from the tub._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. Now you go on and do what I told you Daddy so Pop can put this little munchkin in bed." He took her in his arms, kissed Will and headed into her bedroom._

_While Sonny was putting Marley to bed, Will did what he told him to do. He was putting the bottle of wine in the freezer to get cold when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the call id. Then he answered it. "Hello, Gabi. What can I do for you?"_

"_I heard you got married. You think that getting married is going to help you in court?"_

"_We didn't get married because of the court hearing. We got married because we love each other and we wanted to show your psycho husband that he can try to come between us but we're stronger than that. We love each other and we love Marley. If you loved her half as much as you love that bastard, you would do what is right."_

"_And what is right Will? Giving up my daughter to two gay men who shouldn't have kids in the first place." Will couldn't believe what he was hearing come out of the mouth of the woman he used to be in love with._

"_I believe that sounds like something your husband would say with the exception that he would have called us the f word instead of just calling us gay."_

"_I'm not a bigot Will and you know that. Why would you even think that of me?" she actually sounded put out._

"_Gabi you are married to and live with a man who has called my husband that word and beat him up as well as trying to blackmail me twice because of my relationship with my husband. So why wouldn't I think that of you." Just then Will heard Nick in the background fussing about him and Sonny._

"_You just don't understand Will. I love Nick and he loves me. He came and loved me when you broke my heart. I didn't think I was desirable to guys because of you coming out the way you did."_

"_Gabi you are the one who broke up with me not the other way around."_

"_So you are saying that if I hadn't broken up with you when I did, then you would have never started having feelings for Sonny?"_

"_I don't know. But my feelings for him had nothing to do with you. I didn't start to have feelings for him until nearly a year later. Look Sonny and I have something to do after we put Marley to bed."_

"_Well, enjoy your time with her because it may not last too much longer, if you know what I mean." Oh Will could definitely read between the lines._

"_I hear the threat loud and clear Gabi. And if you and that bastard you're married to try to take our daughter away from us, you'll have a fight on your hands. Remember, I was just a Horton, a Brady, an Evans, a Roberts and a Reed before. Now I'm a Kiriakis too. So you want to screw with me and threaten me and my husband, then bring it on. I am tired to cowering in the corner while that bastard tries to destroy me. He might have gotten away with it before but I'm a different person now and I'm not backing down. Good night." He hung up his phone and turned around to see Sonny standing in the doorway listening to him._

"_Damn your sexy when you're mad." He walked up to Will and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So am I privy to who or what made you that mad?"_

"_You were right."_

"_Three of my favorite words, other than I love you. But what am I right about this time?"_

"_They know."_

"_Little more info babe."_

"_Gabi and Nick know that we're married and they're not happy about it. I don't want to talk about this right now. I want us to have our romantic night. So can this wait until later?"_

"_Of course, it can. I'll call in our order while you pick out some movies for us to watch."_

"_Is there anything you want to watch or does it matter?"_

"_Anything will fine. Do you want your usual to eat?" Will nodded while Sonny picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number._

"_What time do you have to go into work tomorrow?" Will asked while he cleaned up their supper dishes._

"_I'm off." Sonny walked up behind Will and wrapped his arms around his waist. "That's one of the pleasures of being the boss. I make the schedule so I can be off whenever I need to be. I asked my employees if it would be okay for me to be off so we could have tonight together."_

"_But I thought being the boss meant you tell them when to work, not the other way around." Will turned around in his arms and started kissing him all over his gorgeous face. "I am going to have to tell them thank you next time I'm in there."_

"_I know that I'm supposed to tell them when to work but I think they appreciate it when I ask if they'll work an extra shift so I can spend the night pleasuring my husband."_

"_Well, then how about we take this into the bedroom so the pleasuring can begin." Will grabbed him by the hand and together they walked into their bedroom._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_Sonny started to undress Will. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He leaned forward, placing gentle kisses all over Will's chest, working his way first across his pecs and then down his stomach to waist band of his jeans._

_While he unbuttoned and unzipped Will's jeans, he made a wet circle around his belly button with his tongue. Then he pushed his jeans and briefs down. _

_When Will stood before him completely naked, Will started undressing Sonny. He removed his shirt and then started removing his jeans. He was surprised when he pulled his jeans down and saw that Sonny wasn't wearing any underwear._

"_Do you go commando a lot?" he asked as he leaned forward and started kissing the area around his shaft._

"_Only when I know that I'm going to be getting some from my sexy husband." Will stood up and pushed Sonny down on the bed. "I thought I was going to be in charge."_

"_You are baby, you are." Will climbed onto Sonny's lap and started kissing him. "Now make love to me." Sonny grabbed the tube of lube off the nightstand and poured some in the palm of his hand._

_He coated his erection with the lube and then reached behind Will and started to prepare him for penetration. He kissed Will passionately as he slid one finger up inside him, then a second one joined the first. Finally, he had three fingers buried deep inside him._

"_I need you buried up inside me Sonny." Will thrust back and forth on Sonny's fingers._

"_I have my fingers buried up inside you. What more do you want?" Sonny panted out as he slid his fingers in and out of Will._

"_You know what I want."_

"_And you know what I want to hear you say. Say it baby. Tell me what you want me to do."_

"_I want you to bury your big, thick cock so deep inside me that I feel you for days afterwards. Then I want you to come deep inside me." When Sonny removed his fingers from him, Will grabbed his cock and moved it towards his hole._

"_Oh Will, you feel so good." Sonny pulled him down for kiss while he made love to him. "I can't get enough of you."_

"_You can have all of me that you want as long as you don't stop pounding deep inside me."_

"_I love you husband of mine. I am so glad I said yes when you asked me to marry you."_

"_I'm glad you said yes to my love." Sonny continued making love to his husband until they was both spent and exhausted._

_The next morning they were both woke up by their ringing doorbell. Will jumped out of bed, hurriedly getting dressed so he could try to make it to the door before the rude intruder woke up Marley._

_He pulled the door open, seeing the man who had tried to serve him before, standing on their front porch. "You again? What can I do for you this early in the morning on Saturday?"_

"_Well, I have the proper paperwork Mr. William Robert Horton-Kiriakis today. So can you please sign on the dotted line." He handed the clipboard to Will so he could sign his name. "Have a nice day Mr. Horton-Kiriakis." Then he was gone, leaving Will standing in the doorway watching him drive away._

_He carried the papers into the bedroom. Sonny was sound asleep. He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He opened the envelope and pulled out the custody papers._

"_Who was that at the door my love?" Will heard Sonny ask._

"_I've been served custody papers. Gabi and Nick are seeking full custody of Marley. They are trying to cut us out of her life all together."_

"_Don't worry baby. They are not getting her. We'll fight them with everything we have. We are a loving, happily, married couple who can give Marley a stable home life."_

"_I love you so much Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis." Will had never been so happy._

"_I love you too William Robert Horton-Kiriakis." They kissed good morning before they got up and took a shower together._

_Sonny looked around the courtroom at the crowd that had gathered around for his and Will's custody hearing. "Do you think they are going to be here?" Will asked._

"_It doesn't look like it. Of course I think everybody else in Salem is here." Just then, the courtroom door opened and their nightmare walked through the door. "There they are babe." He said to Will._

"_Sonny, why is your mom walking in with and sitting behind them?" Sonny didn't understand it either._

"_I don't know darling. I'm going to go ask her what she's doing over there." he kissed his husband on the mouth and walked over to the other side of the room where his mother was sitting._

"_Hello mom. What are you doing on this side of the room?" Sonny asked his mom. He could see that he was making her uncomfortable._

"_Haven't you heard Sonny?" Nick walked up to him and smiled his evil smile. _

"_What?" Sonny asked._

"_Your mom is paying for Gabi's and my lawyer. See she doesn't like Will and she thinks that Gabi and I make a more suitable couple than you and your boyfriend." Sonny had never hated someone so much until he met Nick._

"_He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband and just because we are gay doesn't mean we don't deserve to take care of Marley." Sonny turned to face his mom. "How could you? Do you honestly hate Will that much mom? Just because I married him, you're going to help these two try to take his daughter from us." Sonny held back the tears until his mom finally spoke up, trying to defend herself._

"_I'm doing what I think is best. I tried to tell you from the beginning that Will was not good enough for you. I knew he would hurt you and he did by lying about being Marley's father. Then he almost got you killed on Smith Island."_

"_Are you kidding me? Mom, he was shot saving Nick's life. He risked his life to save the man who called your son a faggot. And if it wasn't for my husband, Jensen would have killed him that day on Smith Island." Sonny turned around and looked at Gabi. "and if Will and I hadn't followed you and your bigoted husband when Jensen forced y'all to go to the island, then you, Nick __**and**__ Marley wouldn't be here today. Are you forgetting that I delivered that little girl Gabi? __**I**__ was the first person she looked at when she opened those beautiful baby blues. __**I**__ was the first person that held her. She may not be my blood but I love her with everything I have in me." Sonny turned back to his mom. "If you think that having you stab me in the back is going to stop me from fighting for Marely, then you are a bigger fool than these two. I love that little girl and I love her daddy. They are my family whether you like it or not and I will fight for them even if it takes my last breath. Remember mom, you gave birth to a man who is part Kiriakis and part Johnson. I am a fighter when it comes to my family and Will and Marley are my family."_

_Sonny turned around, refusing to listen to any more of his mom's excuses because he didn't have time to listen to them anymore. He had to show his husband his support._


	15. Chapter 15

_I hope this chapter doesn't bore a lot of you but I decided that it needed to be included because it was important to remind us everything that Will and Sonny had done for Gabi and Nick. Hopefully there will be some Wilson loving in the next chapter but we'll have to wait and see._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_Will had been sitting in his chair for the last two hours listening to all the character witness's tell how Gabi and Nick deserve custody of Marley. Then he got the shock of his life._

"_Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, would you please take the stand." Will looked at Sonny in disbelief. He could see by the look on his husband's face that he didn't believe they were calling him as a character witness either._

"_Place your right hand on the bible." Will did what the bailiff told him to do. "Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"_

"_I do." Will sat down when the bailiff walked away from the stand. Then Gabi and Nick's lawyer walked up to him._

"_Mr. Horton, who are you to the Fallon's?"_

"_It's Horton-Kiriakis."_

"_I'm sorry. Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, who are you to the Fallon's?"_

"_Nick Fallon is my cousin. His grandmother is my father's aunt. Gabi Hernandez Fallon is my daughter's mother."_

"_So even though you are now married to a man, you used to be intimate with Mrs. Fallon?"_

"_That's right. I used to be confused. I thought I was straight but when I met the love of my life, I realized that I was lying to everybody about who I was, including myself."_

"_And is it right that you had already been outed when you slept with Mrs. Fallon, getting her pregnant with your daughter, Marlena Grace Horton?"_

"_Yes, I had been."_

"_If you were gay before sleeping with Mrs. Fallon, then why did you sleep with her?"_

"_I had words with someone and I was upset about it when she and I ran into one another. We started talking and before we knew what was happening, we had slept together. She understood that it was a one-time mistake. I never meant to hurt her in any way but she knew then that I truly was gay. I had and still have no interest in women. I love my husband very much." Will looked over at Sonny and saw tears in his eyes at hearing how Marley's conception went down and why it had happened._

"_When you first found from Mrs. Fallon that she was pregnant and you were the father, did you tell anyone?"_

"_No."_

"_And you agreed with her and Mr. Fallon that y'all would let everyone believe that he was the baby's father right?"_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the convinced me that I would lose Sonny if he found out that I had slept with Gabi after telling him I was gay."_

"_So you went along with this plan to give up all ties to your child to keep your gay lover?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How did he find out about you being the baby's real father?"_

"_On the day of Gabi and Nick's first wedding, Chad DiMera stood up in front of everybody and told them that Nick couldn't have been the father because he was still in prison when she got pregnant."_

"_Did he say who the father was at that time?"_

"_No. he didn't know. He just knew that Nick wasn't."_

"_Who did reveal that information?"_

"_I finally came clean much to Gabi and Nick's dismay. They still didn't want me to say anything but my entire family and my boyfriend and his family were all in that church and I knew that they had a right to know the truth."_

"_After the truth was revealed, what happened between you and your boyfriend?" _

"_He ended things that day at the church. He said he couldn't trust me because I had lied to him. I didn't blame but I wanted to try to get him back because I loved him."_

"_During this time, how were things between you and the Fallon's?"_

"_It was tense but I was glad because I had finally realized that if I had given up my child I would have regretted it for the rest of my life."_

"_After you got back together with your boyfriend, you later signed papers giving up your parental rights to your child. If you wanted her so bad, why did you sign your rights away?" Will had known it was coming._

"_Again, I didn't __**want**__ to give up my rights but I was being forced to do it."_

"_How can someone force you to do something like that? You can make choices of your own so why did you do something if you didn't really want to do it?"_

_Will drew a breath before revealing the truth to the room full of people, half of them not knowing it. He was glad that he had told Sonny everything because he didn't want him to be surprised._

"_Nick Fallon found out something that I did when I was young that nobody knew and he used that information to blackmail me into signing away my rights to my daughter."_

"_What could you have done that would make you sign away your rights to your own child Mr. Horton-Kiriakis?" Before he could answer, his lawyer spoke up._

"_I object your honor. What does this have to do with this case?"_

"_Your honor, this line of questioning goes to show why the Horton-Kiriakis' wouldn't be a stable family for this child."_

"_Objection overruled. Please answer the question Mr. Horton-Kiriakis."_

"_When I was still a kid, my mom decided to marry someone I didn't care for. During the wedding, I stood in the back of the church with a stolen revolver and shot EJ DiMera in the head. Because I was drunk and still a minor, my dad, Lucas Horton, admitted that he shot Mr. DiMera and he went to jail for the shooting. My family knew that I had done it but they kept it to themselves and allowed my dad to take my place in prison. Nobody else knew about it until Nick Fallon found out the truth somehow and used it to blackmail me."_

"_So you are saying that you attempted to kill someone, your father admitted to it and Mr. Fallon blackmailed you with that information?"_

"_Yes."_

"_If you were being blackmailed to sign away your parental rights, and you did, then why did the Fallon's start sharing custody of your daughter after she was born?"_

"_The night Marlena Grace was born; a guy that Nick knew in prison took them to Smith Island at gunpoint and was going to kill them, including our unborn daughter."_

"_How do you know this?"_

"_Because Sonny and I followed them. While Sonny led Jensen on a wild goose chase around the island, I went into the shack where he had tied Gabi and Nick up and attempted to free them. When Sonny showed back up, Nick and I convinced him to take Gabi out of there while I helped free Nick. Before I could free him, Jensen came back and realized that Gabi was gone. He was fixing to shoot Nick but I jumped him from behind to stop him. We fought over the gun and I knocked it out of his hand. During our struggle, he knocked me around some he got the gun and ended up shooting me in the stomach."_

"_What happened to this man who shot you?"_

"_My aunt Hope showed up just as he was fixing to shoot Nick and she shot him. I was airlifted to the hospital where Dr. Daniel Jonas operated on me to remove the bullet, saving my life. By the time I woke up, I learned that my daughter had been born."_

"_How did you find out?"_

"_Nick had brought Marley into my room to see me but I had not woke up yet. When he started to leave my room, she cried. As soon as I heard her cries, I woke up and Nick brought her over to me. He put her in my arms and I saw my beautiful little girl for the first time. It was love at first sight. She had my heart from the start."_

"_When did you find out how she was born?"_

"_My mom told me that Sonny was the first person my little girl saw when she opened her eyes. He delivered her on Smith Island while I was being shot."_

"_What detail did you learn when you finally saw your daughter's birth certificate?"_

"_I learned that Gabi had listed me as her father and had given her my last name." Will was crying, even though he didn't mean to do it in front of everybody._

"_Why are you crying Mr. Horton-Kiriakis?"_

"_Because I never expected them to allow me to be a part of Marley's life after everything that had happened between us."_

"_That's all Mr. Horton-Kiriakis." Ms. Parker sat down at the table beside Gabi._


	16. Chapter 16

_Well, the Wilson loving didn't come in this chapter after all but it should in the next one. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, whether they're good, bad or indifferent. I love writing and I just hope y'all enjoy what I write. KimVaughan._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_After they took a short recess for lunch, Mrs. Parker ended her questions and it became Will and Sonny's lawyer turn._

"_I call Jackson Horton-Kiriakis to the stand." Sonny stood up and walked up to the stand._

"_Place your right hand on the bible." Sonny followed the bailiff's instructions. "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"_

"_Yes." Sonny sat down after the bailiff walked away and Mr. Graham joined him._

"_Please state your full name for the record please."_

"_My name is Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis." Will knew Sonny was nervous because he was turning his wedding band around on his finger._

"_Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, how do you know the Fallon's?"_

"_Gabrielle Fallon is my step-daughter's mother and Nickolas Fallon is my step-daughter's other step-father."_

"_So you are not related to either one of them like your husband is?"_

"_No, sir, I'm not."_

"_How long have you and William Horton-Kiriakis been married?"_

"_Almost two months."_

"_And why did you get married, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis?"_

"_Because we love each other and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. Plus we both knew that Marley needed her daddies to be married and not just living together."_

"_Whose idea was it to share custody of Marlena Grace?" Sonny looked over at Will._

"_It was my husband's idea. He felt like Marley needed to be with her mom some too. He never wanted to take her away from Gabi."_

"_But weren't you and he worried about leaving her with her mother and step-father?"_

"_Yes, we were."_

"_Why is that Mr. Horton-Kiriakis?"_

"_Because Nick has had problems with me and Will since the moment he learned that we were gay and together."_

"_Can you tell this court what occurred on March 22__nd__ of this year?" Sonny remembered that day like it had just happened and he didn't really want to repeat it but he knew why he had to._

"_I was at my place of business, Common Grounds, when Nick stormed in looking for Will. I told him that I didn't know where he was at but even if I did know, I didn't have to tell him because it was none of his business. He got angrier the longer he was there. he told me that Will had better not be talking to Gabi, telling her about some of the things that he had been doing to Will and I. he started to leave and I tried to stop him because I was afraid he was going to go hurt Will. I grabbed his arm and he turned on me and told me to get my hands off of him." Sonny knew that he had left out the main part but he didn't want to say that awful word again._

"_Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, did Mr. Fallon call you anything as you grabbed his arm?"_

"_Yes, he did."_

"_Please tell the court what Mr. Fallon called you that day." Sonny felt the tears start forming but he held them at bay while he was testifying._

"_He called me a faggot."_

"_And what did you do or say when he called this derogatory name?"_

"_I punched him in the face."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He jumped on me and we fought, knocking each other all over the place."_

"_What happened next?"_

"_He jumped away from me and told me that Will and I weren't going to get him sent back to prison. He said that he had had to learn how to defend himself in prison and he wouldn't let us take him down."_

"_What did you do then?"_

"_I called paranoid and he left the coffee house. I went looking for Will so I could make sure that he was okay."_

"_And was he okay?"_

"_Yes, he was. Matter of fact, he and Gabi had talked and agreed that Will would be a part of their child's life, regardless."_

"_So there was a plan talked about by your husband, William Horton-Kiriakis, and Gabrielle Hernandez Fallon that day?"_

"_That's what he told me and she confirmed it later on. We had no reason to think otherwise."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Gabi started having problems with early contractions like before and Nick blamed my mother-in-law, Samantha Brady."_

"_Did Mrs. Fallon know that her husband had forced yours into signing away his parental rights?"_

"_Not that I'm aware of."_

"_So, as far as you know, he did this all on his own without her knowledge or consent?" Sonny looked at Will and he could see that the proceedings were taking their toll on him._

"_I honestly do not believe she knew anything about what Nick was doing. I really don't think she would have gone along with it if she had known."_

"_Why do you think that Mr. Horton-Kiriakis?"_

"_Because no matter what, Gabi still cares for Will. She always will love him, I think. In my opinion, I think that all of the blackmailing happened because Nick was jealous. I do believe he loves Gabi but he didn't like that Will had been with her first."_

"_So you think it was because he didn't like the fact that the woman he was in love with had been with a gay man before him. Is that what you are trying to say?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And how do you feel about the fact that your husband was with a woman before you and had a child with her?"_

"_I love my husband more than my own life. I think of his beautiful little girl as if she were mine. I don't harbor any hard feelings towards Gabi because she was with Will first because I'm going to be with him last."_

"_Thank you Mr. Horton-Kiriakis." Mr. Graham sat down and Mrs. Parker walked up to ask Sonny some questions._

"_Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, do you think that the Fallon's shouldn't have custody of Marlena Grace Horton because Mr. Fallon has been in jail?" she asked in her hateful tone of voice._

"_Nick serving time has nothing to do with it."_

"_Then what is your problem with him and his wife having custody of her?"_

"_I didn't know Nick before he went to prison. I just know Nick after he got out of prison. My concern is not based on what he did before; it's what he's done since. Believe it or not, Mrs. Parker, but I don't like being called a faggot in my place of business and having someone call the man I love names constantly. I don't like watching him cry himself to sleep at night because he's afraid that he'll lose his child because he's in love with me. Nick did that to Will. He hurt him in ways that I'll never understand. I will never know how Will feels because I wasn't being threatened like he was. Nick not only threatened to take my husband's daughter away but he threatened to take not only his freedom away but he said he would tell on Will's family members that knew the truth and they would go to jail too. So that's my problem with Nick raising anybody's child, especially my stepdaughter. I love her and I don't ever want to see her shed tears like her father did because Nick said something he shouldn't have."_

"_Thank you Mr. Horton-Kiriakis. That's all."_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_After all the witness' had taken the stand and been questioned, the judge finally spoke. "Since it is so late in the day and this is the weekend, we will reconvene Monday morning at nine. Have a good weekend."_

_Will and Sonny left the courthouse with Sonny's dad, Justin. They headed to the Kiriakis mansion so they could pick up Marley, whom was being watch by their Aunt Maggie._

"_Sonny, I'm sorry." Justin spoke as they pulled into the driveway._

"_Why are you sorry dad? You have helped us so much. You asked Mr. Graham to help us with our case."_

"_I'm sorry for what your mom is doing. I don't know why she is doing it."_

"_It's not your fault dad. Neither Will nor I blame you for what she is doing." Sonny hugged Justin's neck when they finally climbed out of the car._

_When they walked into the living room, they saw something that they thought they would never see in their lives. Victor Kiriakis was sitting in the floor playing with Marley._

_As soon as Marley saw her daddies, she jumped up from playing and ran over to them. Will should have been angry when she held her arms up for Sonny to pick her up but he loved that his little girl loved his husband so much. Sonny picked her up and kissed her all over her sweet little face._

"_Hello there beautiful. We have missed you so much." Marley laughed when Sonny loved on her. "Thank you for watching our little munchkin Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie."_

"_It was no problem Sonny. I love that little sweetie and I have never enjoyed seeing your uncle act like a big kid so much. He's been in the floor playing with her for the last hour."_

"_I'm just glad that we have family that we can depend on." Just then, Sonny's mom, Adrienne, walked into the room. You could have heard a pin drop it was so silent in the room. "Aunt Maggie, do you think you and Uncle Vic could watch her again on Monday when court resumes?" Sonny asked, avoiding looking at his mom._

"_Of course we will." Maggie hugged Sonny's neck and kissed Marley on her cheek. Sonny walked over to his dad and hugged his neck too._

"_We'll see you later dad. Love you."_

"_Love you too son. Are you going to say goodbye to her?"_

"_No, I'm not. If she wants to betray us like this, then she gets avoidance from me and my family."_

"_Okay. Talk to you later. Bye Will."_

"_Bye, Justin."_

_Will and Sonny gathered up Marley and her things and they left the house, heading home. When they pulled into their driveway, a blue car pulled in behind them. They started getting Marley out of the car when they saw who was driving the other car._

"_What do you want?" Will asked. "I really don't think you should be here."_

"_I just want to see her. I miss her so much. Please can I visit with Marley for just a little bit? I won't stay long."_

_Will turned to look at Sonny. "It's up to you babe. I'll stand by you with whatever decision you make."_

"_You can visit with her for thirty minutes but then you have to leave." They walked into the house._

_Will and Sonny sat on the loveseat watching Gabi play with Marley. Will knew that she missed their daughter but he was having a hard time trusting her._

"_Gabi, can I ask you a question?" Sonny asked. She looked up from Marley and looked at him._

"_Sure."_

"_Did you and Nick ask my mom or did she volunteer to help you?" Will knew that was weighing heavy on his husband's mind. He too wanted answers._

"_She came to our apartment. She wanted to know if we had a lawyer and Nick said told her that we couldn't afford one since I wasn't working and Kate had fired him."_

"_Ok. I don't understand how my mom could do that to me. I know she's never approved of my relationship with Will but to hire a lawyer for you and Nick after she found out what he's done to us."_

"_I tried to tell her that she didn't have to do it but Nick wouldn't hear of it. He told her that she could hire anybody she wanted to hire as long as they helped us get custody of Marley."_

"_I don't understand Gabi. I thought the deal between us was going okay. I know that neither of us was spending as much time as we wanted to with her but we weren't fighting over her in court. I never wanted to take her away from you."_

"_And I never wanted to take her from you and Sonny. The two of you are just as important to her as I am." Gabi picked Marley up and walked over to them. She hesitantly placed her little girl in Sonny's lap. "She will always be your daughter too Sonny. After all, you delivered her and were the first person she saw in this world." Gabi leaned down and kissed Sonny on the cheek. "I have to go guys so take care of __**our**__ little girl. Bye sweetie." She kissed Marley on the forehead and Will on the cheek. She headed for the door._

_She opened the door to leave but turned around before she walked through. "Will, Sonny, I need y'all to do me a favor."_

"_What is it Gabi?" Will stood up and walked over to her. Sonny followed with Marley in his arms._

"_Don't ever let her forget me. You don't have to tell her that I was a great mom because I know that I haven't always put her needs first. But can you at least tell her that I loved her more than anything in this world."_

"_Gabi, why do you sound like you are saying goodbye forever?" Will asked._

"_Just love our little girl with everything you have, both of you. thank you Sonny for loving Will and Marley and being the strong shoulder they can lean on when the world gets mean." Again, she leaned over to Sonny and kissed him on the cheek, Marley on the forehead and then she hugged Will._

_Before Will could ask any more questions, Gabi was gone and they were alone with their daughter._

_Neither of them said anymore about the visit from Gabi. They just fed Marley, gave her a bath and put her down for the night. When she was sound asleep, they went to their bathroom and filled up their garden tub._

_They undressed each other slowly and climbed into the hot water. Sonny was leaning against the tub wall while Will was between his legs, leaning against him._

"_I'm glad you thought of this. After the day we've had, we needed to unwind and relax. And what better way than a glass of wine, a tub of hot water and the man I love."_

"_Will Horton-Kiriakis, I love you so much. You and that sleeping little girl in the other room are my life. I never thought I would be interested in settling down because it wasn't adventurous enough for the man who climbed mountains on a daily basis but being married to you and being a father to Marley is just enough adventure. I don't need to climb mountains anymore to get my adventure high because going to bed with you every night and waking up to your gorgeous face every morning is what gives me my high now." Sonny leaned down and kissed Will._

"_Make love to me?"_

"_Okay but let's go to bed."_

"_But I thought you wanted adventure." Will turned around and straddled Sonny's lap. "Make love to me right here my sexy husband. Take me now."_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. Life has been getting in the way. Let me know what you think, honestly. If you don't like the way the story is going, let me know. I love to know what my readers think. Have glorious day._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_Sonny looked at his gorgeous husband while he sat on his lap waiting for Sonny to make his move. He loved looking at Will when he was horny because his eyes became ever bluer._

"_Are you going to do something or are we just going to sit here in this water until it turns cold?"_

"_Baby, I love that you want me so much but I would be more comfortable in our bed."_

"_That is so sweet. For such an adventurous man of the world, you are so tame when it comes to sex."_

"_Will, what we have is not sex. It's lovemaking. And I can't help it if I prefer you laying in our bed with your legs wrapped around me while I thrust in and out of your hot body."_

"_Then take me to bed and make love to me until we are spent with exhaustion." Will stood up and Sonny watched as water drop ran down his body._

"_You are so beautiful Will. I can't get enough of your gorgeous body." Sonny went up on his knees and started licking the drops of water from Will's stomach. "I love the salty taste of your skin." He continued traveling down his husband's body until his mouth hovered over his erection. He started at the base of his manhood and licked his way to the tip._

"_Please Sonny. I need you to take me to bed and make love to me."_

"_Just a minute babe. I want to pleasure you before I take you to bed." Sonny leaned forward and licked the head of Will's manhood, drawing a moan from his sexy husband's mouth. _

_After Will's climax, Sonny stood up and together they walked into their bedroom. Will climbed into the center of the bed and pointed his ass at his husband. Sonny grabbed him by his legs and pulled him back to the edge of the bed. He forced him onto his back. "I want to see the look on your face as I enter your body."_

"_I love you so much Sonny. Make love to me." and he did for the next two hours._

_They were laying in each other's arms, spent from their orgasms when they heard Marley crying over the monitor._

"_She probably needs a diaper change." Will started to get up but he was so tired he could barely move._

"_I'll go get her. You just lay here in bed and rest while I take care of our daughter."_

"_Are you sure my love?"_

"_Yes, I am." Sonny kissed Will on the lips and went into their daughter's bedroom to check on her. Will was right once again. She was wet and needed a new diaper. "Hello there little one. Daddy's tired so Pop is going to change your diaper and rock you back to sleep." He proceeded to change Marley's diaper and when he was through, he sat down in the old-fashioned rocking chair that Grandma Marlena had given them to rock her namesake in._

_Will was lying in bed about to fall asleep when he heard his husband's sexy voice over the baby monitor. What he heard woke him right up._

"_Marley, I want to tell you something that I haven't told a whole lot of people, including your daddy. When I learned about you, I was not a happy man. At the time, I thought it was because I felt betrayed by your daddy because he lied to me about you but the truth was I hated the idea that your daddy would be having a child with someone other than me. See as much as I love your daddy, I can never give him what your mommy gave him and that's a child of his own. That is a bond they share that I will never be a part of no matter what I do or how much I love him. Don't get me wrong little one, I love you more than my own life. But your blood doesn't run through my veins. The one thing I wish more than anything in this world is that when your daddy or I introduce you to people, we could call you Marlena Grace Horton-Kiriakis. I love you Marley."_

_Will got out of bed and walked into Marley's bedroom. He was standing in the doorway watching his beautiful husband rocking their daughter to sleep. He came further into the room and went down on his knees in front of Sonny and Marley._

"_Sonny, she's asleep and you are still talking. Do you want me to put her in her crib?" Sonny shook his head, refusing to give up Marley. "Baby, you are going to be so tired if you sit here and hold her for the rest of the night and you promised Chad that you would open the club."_

"_Okay. I guess I will put her in her bed." He stood up and carried her over to her crib. Then he turned to face his husband and smiled at him. "Babe, there's something I need to tell you about the club."_

"_Then tell me in bed." they went back to bed after kissing Marley on the cheek. Sonny pulled Will into his arms and kissed him. "So what did you want to tell me about the club?"_

"_Chad has decided that he no longer wants to be in the biz with me so he's selling his part of the club."_

"_Who's going to be your new partner?" Will asked worried._

"_I was thinking that maybe you could be my partner, if that's okay with you."_

"_You want me to be your partner in the club?"_

"_Sure my love. I think you would make an awesome business partner. You are already a wonderful life partner so why not take it the whole nine yards and become my partner in everything."_

"_If you are sure that you want me to be a part of the club, I would love to have my name beside yours on everything. I love you my handsome, sexy husband. You have made my life complete."_

"_That's good. Let's get some sleep my love." They kissed again and both went to sleep._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for all the positive reviews. They make me proud of what I love to do and that is writing. I especially would like to thank Rorihill, LoveFreddieWilson, Willsonny, Thalia 49, Khumko & WillandSonny. Y'all mean the world to me. P.S. I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I really hope y'all enjoy it because I think it's my best one yet._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_Sunday came and went so fast that Will and Sonny barely had time to enjoy their time together with Marley. Before they knew it, it was Monday and they found themselves back in the courtroom waiting for court to begin._

"_All rise for the Honorable Judge Hammond Kline presiding." As Will and Sonny stood, Will realized that Gabi and Nick weren't in the courtroom._

"_Sonny, I have an unusual feeling about this. Something is off today."_

"_Is it a bad feeling love?"_

"_No. it's just that something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is." Sonny grabbed his hand and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss his ring finger._

"_I love you and I promise that everything is going to be okay."_

"_Thank you love." They all sat down and waited for the judge to start talking._

"_Due to some recent events, William Robert and Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis have been granted full custody of the minor child, Marlena Grace Horton. And as of today, said minor child will be known as Marlena Grace Horton-Kiriakis and Jackson Horton-Kiriakis will forever be known as her legal father. Will you please come up here and sign the adoption papers?"_

_Sonny walked up to the judge and happily signed the papers making Marley his daughter. After the judge handed him the signed adoption papers, Sonny turned around and walked back over to his husband. "What has happened?"_

"_I don't know but I'm not going to complain. I know she's not your daughter biologically but now nobody can take her away from you. She's yours too."_

_Just then, Justin walked up to them. "Dad, what happened? Where are Gabi and Nick?"_

"_It seems that Gabi relinquished her parent rights and convinced the judge that you wanted to adopt Marley so that's why they're not here. It's over. Marley is officially your daughter and y'all have full custody of her."_

"_Wonderful. Come on love. Let's go pick up __**our**__ daughter and celebrate." Will pulled Sonny in for a kiss and together they headed out of the courthouse arm in arm._

_They were walking down the courthouse steps when the worst thing that had ever happened to Will happened right in front of him. And there was nothing he could do._

"_Somebody call 9-1-1. We need an ambulance. My husband's been shot." Will sat on the steps holding his bleeding husband in his arms._

_Twenty minutes later, Will was climbing into the back of the ambulance with Sonny and they were headed to the hospital. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Sonny was rushed into surgery, leaving Will sitting out in the waiting room with blood all over him._

"_Don't worry Will. He'll be okay." Will looked up at his father-in-law. "He has to be okay. He just became a father. He's got be okay." Will stood up and pulled Justin into a hug._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Will spotted his mother-in-law, Adrienne. She was standing in the doorway of the waiting room. He motioned for her to join them. She was reluctant but she did walk towards them._

"_I told him Will. When we stood in this very hospital after you were shot and Marley was born, I told him that you were going to be death of him. He told me that he loved you no matter what and there was nothing I could do to make him give up on you a second time. If it weren't for you, my son would not be in there fighting for his life. If my son dies, I will hold you responsible forever." With a scowl on her face, she walked out of the waiting room leaving Will and Justin alone._

"_She's right."_

"_No she's not son. You are not to blame for what other people do. Sonny loves you and Marley and I don't believe he would blame you for what happened today either. It's not your fault." In the back of his mind, Will knew Justin was right but he also knew that Adrienne had a point too._

_They were sitting alone waiting for news about Sonny's condition but nobody had come out to speak to either one of them. Finally, they decided to go find someone who could tell them how he was doing. They were rounding the corner at the nurse's station when Will recognized one of the doctors that had taken his husband back earlier._

"_Doctor, I was wondering how Sonny is doing. Nobody has told me anything and I'm worried."_

"_And who are you?" the doctor asked._

"_I'm William Robert Horton-Kiriakis. Jackson is my husband and I'm worried about his condition. Is there anything you can tell me?"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Horton-Kiriakis. I've been told not to give you any of the details on the patient's condition."_

"_But he's my husband. I have to know how he's doing." Will could feel his tears start falling._

"_I'm sorry sir but I can't." Will turned to Justin as the doctor walked away from them._

"_I don't understand Justin. What is going on? How in the world can I not be told about __**my**__ husband's medical condition?"_

"_I don't know Will but I am going to find out just what is going on here. You wait right here and I'll have answers for you, I promise." Will watched Justine leave. He pulled out his phone and called his Aunt Maggie._

"_Hello, Will. How is Sonny doing?" she asked._

"_He's still in surgery Aunt Maggie. How is my little girl doing?"_

"_She's asleep."_

"_That's good. Give her my love when she wakes up. Tell her that her pop loves her too." It was hard for Will to think about Sonny not being able to tell their daughter how much he loved her himself._

"_Okay. Give Sonny our love and we pray he gets well soon."_

"_Okay Aunt Maggie." Will hung up just as Justin was walking up to him. "Did you find out what happened?"_

"_Yes, I did but you are not going to like it because I'm furious myself about what I just learned."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_How about we go check on your husband first?" Justin put his arm around Will's shoulder and led him down the hall towards a private room._

"_How did you get me in to see him Justin?" Will asked as they stopped outside the door that had Sonny's name written on it._

"_I'll tell you later. Just let's go in and check on Sonny." They walked into the room and the moment Will saw his husband hooked up to all the machines his heart almost stopped beating._

"_Oh my god Justin. I almost lost him. What am I going to do if he doesn't make it? I can't go on without him. How will our daughter know just how wonderful her father is if he's not here for her to see it?"_

"_He will make. He loves you and Marley too much to not fight this with everything he has in him. Remember, he's a Kiriakis." Justin stepped aside and Will walked over to the side of Sonny's hospital bed._

_Will sat down and took Sonny's hand in his. He held it as gently as he could since it was the hand with an IV in the back of it._

"_Baby, you have to get better. You became Marley's dad today and I'm going to need your help raising her, my love. I'm going to need you when she starts school and I know I can't go with her. Then when she starts dating, I'll need your moral support to help me not want to kill all of the guys who want to date her. You're the levelheaded one and I need you to keep me on track. I love you Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis. You are my life and I can't live without you." _

_Justin watched as his son-in-law leaned down and kissed his son. Then he heard something he just couldn't believe._


	20. Chapter 20

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's another one of my favorites._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 20**_

"_What is he doing in here? I thought I made it clear that he was not allowed in my son's room." Will and Justin both turned around at the sound of Adrienne's angry voice._

"_What did you say Adrienne?" Justin asked, trying very hard to stay calm._

"_I told the doctor that Will was not to be told anything and he would be allowed in here. So how did you get him in here?" she asked Justin even though she never took her eyes off Will, who still sat at Sonny's bedside, holding his hand._

"_Will is Sonny's husband. He has a right to be here with him." Justin answered his wife's question._

"_Not in my opinion. __**He **__is the reason our son is laying in that bed with a bullet hole in him. I don't understand you Justin. I would think that our son's life would be more important than their sham of a marriage." With that, Will stood up and walked over to stand in front of Adrienne._

"_Adrienne, I don't care if you like me or not. No matter what I do, you will never give your blessing for me and Sonny to be together. But guess what, we don't your blessing. We __**are**__ married. It's not a sham, it's not pretend and no matter what you do or say, I will stand by his side for the rest of my life. I will never walk away from him unless he tells me to do it." he went back to sit by Sonny's bedside._

"_I think it's time for us to go Adrienne. You have done enough damage here today." Justin grabbed her arm, attempting to force her to leave the room but she jerked her arm out of his hand._

"_I don't think so. I'm not leaving him alone with my son."_

"_Want to make a bet?" Justin got up in her face. "Don't make me call security and have you escorted out of Sonny's room. We can come back later." After several minutes, Adrienne finally agreed to leave. _

"_Fine. I will go but I'm not happy about this." She walked to the other side of Sonny's bed. "Bye son. I will see you later." She kissed him on the forehead, keeping an eye on Will at the same time. "I just want you to know that no matter what you do, you will not come between me and my son. Just because you have won Justin over to your side, doesn't mean you will do the same with me. Do you understand?"_

"_Adrienne, I have never wanted to come between you and Sonny. I have always wanted you and Justin to be a part of our lives. I want you to know your granddaughter. I want you to be a part of her life."_

"_Don't call her that. She will __**never**__ be my granddaughter. Do you understand?"_

"_But Sonny has adopted. Hadn't you heard? Gabi relinquished her parental rights and gave her permission for him to adopt her. He signed the papers today. So no matter what you think of me or my relationship with Sonny, he is her father now."_

"_Well, my son doesn't know what's best for him. He seems to think that because he's gay, he'll never have children of his own so he's settling for your child. But I will never think of your daughter as my sons child regardless of some paper he signed at the last minute." She turned around and allowed Justin to escort her out of their son's hospital room._

_As soon as Justin and Adrienne were gone, Will turned back to Sonny, crying at the sight before him. "You need to make it babe. I don't think I can make it without you and I need to make it for Marley's sake. So you have to make for both of us because we love you."_

"_Is he going to be okay?" he turned around, shocked at the voice coming from the open door. Then she walked towards the bed and looked down at Sonny, pale and unconscious. _

"_I don't know. I hope so because he is the love of my life and I can't survive without him."_

"_He'll make it because he loves you and Marley. That is why I did what I did. You and Sonny are the perfect couple and I want Marley to grow up with wonderful parents who love her and will fight to the ends of the earth for her." Will saw tears in Gabi's eyes._

"_You didn't have to give her up Gabi. I still want you to be a part of her life. She needs to know her mother too. Please say you'll stay in Salem and help Sonny and I raise her."_

"_But I've already signed away my rights. Sonny has signed the papers and he's her father now. There's no room for me."_

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Are you through with Nick this time?" Will asked._

"_Yes, I am. After this," she motioned her hand to Sonny's still body, "I could never be with him again. This was the last straw. I hope you and Sonny can forgive me."_

"_You didn't know he was going to shoot Sonny outside the courthouse, did you?"_

"_No, I didn't. But he did it because I let you and Sonny have Marley. I did what was right but he thought I should keep fighting you for custody. I didn't want to and he didn't like it."_

"_Well, when Sonny gets out of the hospital, we'll figure something out. Right now I've hired T as another manager to run the club while he's here and I'm here with him."_

"_I still can't believe that Sonny hired T to work for him after everything he did to him and you. Sonny is a lot more forgiving than most people would be in his circumstances."_

"_That is one of the things that made me fall in love with him. He's a generous, gently and forgiving man."_

"_Yes he is. I'm going to go now and leave you to visit with your wonderful husband. When he wakes up, tell him I am sorry for what Nick did and tell him that I'm happy that he wanted to be Marley's other father." She started for the door, stopping long enough to hug Will goodbye._

_After Gabi was gone, Will sat back down next to Sonny's bed and fell asleep._

_Everything felt hazy, kind of like he was trapped in a dream but he didn't remember falling asleep. He opened his eyes to see where he was and immediately recognized where he was. He turned his head when he heard a faint snoring coming from his right._

"_Will," he called out his husband's name. "Wake up Will." As soon as he heard his name, Will sat up and looked at Sonny._

"_Oh baby, you're awake. How are you feeling my sweet man?" Will leaned down and kissed Sonny passionately. "I'm going to go get someone."_

"_Will, there is something wrong?" Will noticed the worried look on Sonny's face._

"_What's wrong love?"_

"_I can't feel my legs Will."_

"_What?"_

"_I have no feeling in my legs. I'm paralyzed from the waist down Will." Sonny started crying._


	21. Chapter 21

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was a hard but I hope you like the direction I'm taking it. Enjoy!_

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_Sonny spent the next three weeks in the hospital recuperating but he is still paralyzed. "Doctor, can you tell me how long you think the paralysis will last?"_

"_There's no set time Will. Sonny was shot in the back and because of the blood loss and where the bullet penetrated his spine, the damage was extensive. In my medical opinion, it's all up to Sonny now. I believe that he will get better and walk again but only if he wants too."_

"_Of course he will want to get better. We have an eight-month-old daughter to raise. I can't have him giving up on our lives now." _

"_I understand Mr. Horton-Kiriakis but as much as you want him to get better, your husband has to fight to get better."_

"_I know doc. Do you think it would be okay if I brought our daughter by to see her pop?"_

"_Actually, seeing as many loved ones as possible would probably help him in his recovery. By the way, I'll more than likely be sending your husband home in the next couple of days."_

"_But what about his recovery? Won't he need to stay here if he's going to walk again?" Will asked with concern in his voice._

"_There is nothing more we can do for him here Mr. Horton-Kiriakis. I'll give you some names of some excellent physical therapists that will make house calls. If you need anything or have any questions," the doctor handed Will his business card, "don't hesitate to call me. I will help you both if I can."_

"_Thank you doctor." Will watched the doctor leave Sonny's room and then he went back to sick down next to his sleeping husband._

"_Hey there handsome." Will looked up when he heard Sonny's husky voice. "Are you okay darlin'?"_

"_You shouldn't be worried about me Sonny. I want your mind on getting better." Will leaned down and kissed his husband. "Baby, I'm going to go to the house for a little while to get it ready for when the doctor releases you."_

"_Will, how can I help you make ends meet if I can't walk?" Will leaned down and kissed him again. "I won't even be able to help you take care of Marley. I'm useless now."_

"_No you are not. You are the man I fell in love with. You are the man who helped me discover who I am. You are the man who fought one of my friends when he put me down. You are the most amazing man I know. You decided to give me another chance after you learned about Marley. I love you and I never want to hear you say that you are useless again. As long as you continue to love me, you will always be useful to me." Will kissed him again._

"_But Will, I can't even make love to you anymore. I'm not even half a man because I can't make love to you anymore. So I am useless. Nick should be happy because he got what he wanted. He destroyed my life." When Sonny turned away from Will, it hurt but Will knew that Sonny was hurting more than he had when he was shot because at least Will hadn't been paralyzed._

"_Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis, you more than enough man for me. I loved you the day we got together, the day we decided to get married and the day we said our vows to each other. I don't care if you are in a wheelchair. You are my husband and I love you. I promised that I would stand by your side through the good times and bad times. We have had some good times and now we are going through some bad times. Then when all this is over and done, we'll have some more good times. Please don't give up on yourself because I __**won't**__ give up on you."_

"_I have an idea."_

"_What idea is that?"_

"_Let's get me out of here so we can go home and I can let you take advantage of me."_

"_I am looking forward to undressing you and ravishing your hot, sexy body." Will kissed him passionately. "I want to take you in my mouth and pleasure you until you come in my mouth."_

"_That sounds so wonderful Will but I wouldn't be able to enjoy it because of the paralysis."_

"_Maybe if I suck you hard enough, you'll get the feeling back." They laughed at the idea._

"_That would be wonderful if you could suck me well." Sonny grabbed Will and pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank you for cheering me up my beautiful blonde husband."_

"_That's my job. When you are sad, I make you happy. When you are upset, I will cheer you up. No matter what, I will stand by your side and support you for the rest of our lives because I love you. You are the man I love. You and Marley are my family and I will support you while you get better."_

"_I love you Will." They kissed again. "I will get better just for you and our daughter because I want to be the best husband and father I can be." They kissed again._

"_Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, I'm here to help your husband get ready to be discharged." Will looked up at the pretty blonde nurse._

"_Should I be jealous Sonny?" Will asked._

"_I don't think so. Remember, I'm the one who's never been with a woman before. Maybe I should be jealous of the pretty nurse."_

"_Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, neither of you has anything to worry about." She pulled her badge off her shirt and flipped it over to reveal a gorgeous brunette holding an adorable blonde boy. "This is my wife, Alexis and our one year old son, Caleb. So you are both safe from me." She smiled when they both wore shocked looks on their faces. "I'm not the typical lesbian, am I?"_

"_I guess there are no rules when it comes to love." Will looked down at Sonny with love in his eyes. "You just can't help who fall in love with. Well, babe, I'm going to go home so I can get the house ready for you to come home." Will leaned down and kissed him. "When should I be back to get him?"_

"_It will probably take about two hours total to make sure everything is okay and get his release papers in order."_

"_Okay. I will see you in an hour and a half. On my way back, I'll swing back by the mansion to pick up Marley. I imagine Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie are in dire need of some relief."_

"_Okay handsome." Sonny grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to him. "I love you William Horton-Kiriakis. You and Marley are the best part of my life. I love you both so much."_

"_That's good because you're stuck with us mister." Will kissed him back and then left the room._

_Will was walking out of the hospital when he heard an all too familiar voice calling out his name. _

"_What do you want?" he asked, tired and not wanting to talk to anyone, especially this person._

"_You think I'm going to let you get away with this. Well I'm not. I won't lose him to the likes of you. You may have my husband snowed but I'm much smarter than that. I'm not falling for your bull. You have done nothing but hurt my son since the moment you met him. I should have never given you the benefit of the doubt back before it came out about Marley being your daughter."_

"_Are you done Mrs. Kiriakis?" he decided not to address her in any other way because he didn't think she deserved the personal touch after what she had done to Sonny and him._

"_No, I'm not done. I'm going to let you know what I have already set in motion so there'll be no surprises. I have contacted a lawyer in California who specializes in cases like Sonny's." When Will started to speak again, she held up her hand. "I'm not through. This lawyer is going to help me have the judge's ruling overturned. I'm going to have Sonny declared mentally incompetent to make his own decisions. The adoption will be null and void as well as your marriage. I don't care that you've already slept together. You have hurt my family for the last time young man and I will not stand by and watch the consequences of what you've done to my son."_

"_You're the one that is crazy. Do you think that Justin and Victor are going to allow you to declare Sonny incompetent? He's their flesh and blood. He is a Kiriakis and there's no way his dad and uncle are going to let you hurt him this way."_

"_My husband may not like it but one day he'll realize that I did what I did to help our son escape the clutches of your family." Without saying anything else, Adrienne walked away, leaving Will standing in the parking lot in tears._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_Sonny looked around the house at all the work Will had done on it. All this work was just for him and he couldn't be happier that his husband would go to such trouble just for him._

"_So my love, what do you think about the house?" he asked him as he pulled him onto his lap. "I hope you like it because I wanted to make you feel comfortable."_

"_Thank you my darling. This is great. I love all the changes you've made just to make me feel more comfortable. Can you answer a question for me?"_

"_I'll try."_

"_What has my mom done to you since I was shot?" Will tried to climb off of Sonny's lap but Sonny wouldn't let him go. "I want an answer Will and I want it now."_

"_Well, when you first came out of surgery, your mom had me blocked from being told about your condition. Your dad talked to the doctor and got me in to see you anyway. Today when I left the hospital to prepare for your homecoming, your mom ambushed me outside in the parking lot and told me that she's going to have our marriage and your adoption of Marley overturned."_

"_Will, she can't do that because not even my mom is powerful enough to do that. I'm your husband now and forever just like Marley is my daughter now and forever."_

"_She's going to try to have you declared mentally incompetent. I thought my mom had problems but your mom really hates me."_

"_It doesn't matter because I love you and there's nothing that she can do to stop me. When I get some rest, you and I are going to take our daughter to visit her namesake and then while maybe she babysits for us, we'll go over to my dad's office and discuss just what we're going to do to stop my mom. If he can't help us, then we'll move heaven and earth to find someone who will."_

"_Are you sure you're up to doing this now?" Will asked._

"_The sooner, the better. Let's teach my mom that she's not going to get away with this bullshit. I love you and Marley and I know y'all love me so there's nothing my mom can do to hurt us. I'm not letting her come between us now. I think we could use some sexy time while Marley's asleep."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Hell yes!" Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist, holding him on his lap while he moved his wheelchair into their bedroom. "Do me a favor Will?" Sonny asked as Will climbed off his lap and closed the door._

"_Anything for you baby." Will answered as he placed the baby monitor on the dresser and walked back over to his husband._

"_Undress for me."_

"_What?"_

"_You know how to dance so why don't you shake your fine little ass while you take off your clothes."_

"_You want me to strip?"_

"_Yes, please." Sonny turned on the stereo and programmed one of his favorite songs to play. Then he turned back around to face his husband as he started to move to the beat of the music._

_As the music started to pulse through his veins, he moved around the room, slowly removing his clothes. He removed his shirt and tossed it Sonny. Then he started removing his jeans. He moved in front of Sonny, grabbed his hand and forced it up and down his six-pack. _

_They both moaned when Will forced Sonny's hand down the front of his unzipped jeans. Sonny leaned forward in his chair and started kissing hot, golden skin of his husband's beautiful body._

"_I need to taste you Will. I want you in my mouth. I want to please you with my tongue and lips."_

"_Then what are you waiting for stud." Will pushed his jeans down and watched Sonny start to drool over his hardness. "Let's move this to our bed so we'll be more comfortable lover." Will pushed Sonny's wheelchair towards the bed, locked the wheels place and helped Sonny into the bed. Will helped him out of his jeans and boxers and then climbed on top of him._

"_How is this going to work Will? I can't feel anything from the waist down."_

"_Baby, just because you can't feel it, doesn't mean you aren't hard." Will made his way down Sonny's body, stopping at his groin and took his erection in his mouth. _

_Sonny noticed right away that something was happening but he kept to himself. He didn't want Will to know about the sensations he was feeling from the blowjob that he was giving him. Not yet anyway._

_After twenty minutes of the most powerful blowjob Will had ever given him in their entire relationship. He wanted to tell Will about what he was feeling down below but he was afraid that it would only be temporary so instead he kept it to himself._

_When was finished, he moved up his body, kissing him along the way. "I love you so much Sonny."_

"_And I love you Will. Now I believe it's my turn to take care of you." Will laid down on the bed next to Sonny while Sonny maneuvered himself around so his mouth was even with Will groin. Then he took his husband's erection in his mouth and pleasured him._

_An hour later after they had sucked each other off, recovered, and then made love to each other, they made their way to the bathroom where Will helped his beautiful husband into their Jacuzzi tub. While in the tub, Will washed every inch of Sonny's glorious body, making sure to get in all the nooks and crannies._

_When they were both clean, Will dried both of them off and they went into the bedroom and he helped Sonny get dressed and into his chair._

_While Will dressed himself, Sonny wheeled himself into Marley's room to check on her. To his surprise, she was laying in her crib wide-awake._

"_Hello there beautiful. Were you giving me and daddy some time alone together?" he leaned over the side of the crib to pick her up. "I love you little one. I love your daddy too. I'm so happy that y'all are my family. I don't care what Grandma Adrienne says, you __**are**__ my daughter, now and forever. I'm going to be there for you during every milestone in your life. First dates, proms, graduation, college, marriage, babies. Everything you do in your life, I'm going to be a part of it. That is a promise my sweetheart."_

"_That is so beautiful." Sonny looked up when he heard Will's voice coming from the doorway of Marley bedroom._

"_How long have you been standing there?" he asked._

"_Long enough to know that you're already marrying off our daughter and she hasn't even had her first birthday yet."_

"_I'm just letting her know that no matter what anybody says or does, I'm going to be a part of this family forever."_

"_Forever is long time. Are sure you want to sign up for it?" Will walked over to Sonny and squatted down in front of him and Marley._

"_Haven't you realized yet William Horton-Kiriakis, that forever isn't long enough for soul mates?"_

"_You think we're soul mates?" Will asked while Marley played with is finger._

"_Of course we are. We were destined to be soul mates, forever and always, from here to the end of time." They kissed._

"_Da-da." They broke apart and looked down at Marley as soon as she said her first word._


	23. Chapter 23

_I have recently had some guests read my story and complain about it. it doesn't bother me because I welcome all reviewers, good or bad but remember, this is a fictional story and what would normally happen may not happen here. If you don't like the way my story is written, don't read it. It's my imagination so I can do what I want with it. Thanks for the positive reviews. Enjoy._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_Will and Sonny sat in Justin's office waiting for him to come back so they could talk about what they were going to do about his mom._

"_So, who do you think is da-da?" Sonny asked._

"_I'll be happy if she's calling either one of us da-da because that means she has said her first word." Will took Sonny's hand in his and brought it up to his mouth, kissing his ring finger._

"_It wouldn't bother you if she called me her daddy first?"_

"_No, it wouldn't bother me Sonny because you __**are**__ her daddy just like I am. It would make me very happy if our daughter called you daddy first." Before they could say any more about their daughter, Justin walked in._

"_Hello sons. What can I do for y'all today?" he asked as he sat down behind his desk._

"_Dad, something has to be done about mom. She's out of control."_

"_Oh no. what has she done this time?" Justin knew how his wife was about her family. Yeah, she loved them but sometimes she just didn't know when to stop trying to control their lives. Their four sons were all grown up but she still treated them like she did when they were toddlers and teenagers, especially Sonny._

"_You know what she's like when she's not getting her way. She has never thought that Will was good enough for me and now she has threatened to have our marriage annulled, my adoption of Marley overturned and having me declared crazy."_

"_Don't worry. I won't let it get that far, I promise." Will and Sonny looked at each other and started to leave. "When do you start therapy Sonny?"_

"_I start tomorrow with the physical therapist but Will has already started his own brand of therapy today." Sonny smiled when Will blushed at the innuendo._

"_I don't need to know the details. You can keep that particular kind of therapy to yourselves. Why don't you bring my granddaughter by the house so I can spend time with her?" Sonny felt like he was going to cry._

"_Thank you for supporting us Dad. It really means a lot to Will and me. We really don't want mom to get away with what she's trying to do."_

"_She won't son. I promise."_

"_How can you help us without hurting your marriage? I don't want to be the reason behind your trouble."_

"_You are not the reason for our troubles. You're mother chose to betray her family and yours. Will and Marley come first in your life now. They are all that matters and I understand that. Remember I am the father of four sons so when your mother and I got married, her and your brother were all that mattered to me. Then you and the other two came along and my family became even more important to me. When your mother decided to hurt you and your family, all bets were off."_

"_Thank you dad. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Remember, I expect to see my granddaughter this afternoon when I get home."_

"_Yes, sir. We'll be there." Will opened the door and Sonny wheeled himself out of his dad's office._

_When they were in Will's car and the wheelchair was in the trunk, they left for home. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" Sonny asked._

"_You have but I never get tired of hearing you say it."_

"_Well, I love you. You are my salvation. Without you, my life wouldn't be worth living." Sonny leaned over and kissed his husband passionately._

"_Well, I love you too and although I do live for my daughter, I also live for you. When I was shot, the one thought that continued to run through my mind was you because I didn't know Marley had been born yet. Being with you was the __**only**__ thing that helped me survive."_

"_I will walk again just for you and Marley because the day she gets married you are not walking her down the aisle by yourself. Thank you for making me her daddy too." They kissed again and Will finished driving to their house._

_When they arrived, Marley was taking a nap while Will's dad Lucas was sitting on the couch reading. "Welcome home." He said as Sonny wheeled himself into the house and Will went to check on their little one._

"_Did she give you any trouble?" Sonny asked._

"_Of course she wouldn't give grandpa any trouble. She's a sweetheart. Can I tell you something Sonny?"_

"_You can tell me anything."_

"_I'm not sure how to say this to my son without hurting his feelings so I decided to tell you first."_

"_What is it Lucas?"_

"_I think Marley said her first word today." Sonny could tell by the worry lines on the older man's face that he was truly worried about this._

"_What did she say?"_

"_We were looking at pictures of you and Will. She kept pointing at you and saying da-da. I tried to tell her that you were pop and that Will was daddy but she wouldn't have it. She continued calling you daddy when she pointed at your picture."_

"_Don't worry dad, we have already discussed this." Will said as he walked into the room. "She said it yesterday and neither one of us could figure out who she was calling daddy. Now we know." Will sat down on the end of the couch nearest his husband's chair._

"_Does it bother son?" Lucas asked._

"_No dad. I'm honored that Marley thinks of Sonny as her daddy. He __**is**__ her daddy after all." He leaned over and kissed Sonny._

_A lot had changed since he and Sonny had first gotten together. Back when their relationship was new, Lucas had a lot of problems with them kissing in front of him but now it obviously didn't bother him anymore._

"_So you have your first therapy session tomorrow, right Sonny?"_

"_Yep. I have to be there at eight in the morning. Will's going to take Marley to Sami to babysit while he goes to the club. As soon as he gets payroll out, he'll be coming to my therapy session. My therapist wants Will to help me with some of the exercises here at home."_

"_I would have thought that Will had his own brand of therapy for y'all to enjoy." Will blushed at what his dad was suggesting._

"_Believe Lucas, Will's brand of therapy is a lot more enjoyable. Matter of fact, I think he should be my own private physical therapist, emphasis on the physical part." By now Will's entire head was one big blush. Lucas wasn't blushing at all._

"_Can I ask you a personal question Sonny?" Lucas asked._

"_Sure."_

"_If you are paralyzed from the waist down, how can you achieve an orgasm?" Will jumped up off the couch and started to leave the room. _

"_I'm going to go fix us some lunch." Then he was in the kitchen._

"_I didn't mean to embarrass my son but I was just curious."_

"_Can I tell you something and you keep it between us?" Sonny asked his father-in-law._

"_Yeah." Lucas moved into the seat that Will had vacated. "What's going on Sonny?" he asked._

"_I haven't told Will this yet but yesterday when we were in bed, I started getting some feeling in my lower area, if you know what I mean?"_

"_I think so. What kind of feeling if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_When I climaxed, I felt it in my private area." Sonny noticed the smile on Lucas's face and he suddenly started blushing._

"_So, it seems that my son has the special touch." He wriggled his eyebrows at his son-in-law. "So maybe with Will's brand of therapy, you'll be up and walking in no time."_

"_Enough sex talk dad. Would you like to join us for lunch?"_

"_No thank you. I have a date with someone from the hospital."_

"_Have fun."_

"_Y'all too." He winked at Sonny. "Anytime you need me to babysit my beautiful granddaughter, just say the word and I will come running."_

"_Thanks dad." Then he was gone and they were alone while Marley continued sleeping. _

"_Will, I can think of something else we could do while little one is asleep. That is if you're up for a little one on one." Sonny headed for their bedroom. "If you want something other than food, I'll be in the bedroom, in our bed, waiting, lover boy."_

_Without hesitation, Will ran into the bedroom after his husband. He was shocked when he saw that Sonny was already naked and in the bed. Will didn't even bother asking how he did it so fast because he had to have Sonny. He undressed and joined him on the bed._

"_Come here baby. I want to pleasure you for at least the next hour or so." Will maneuvered his way up beside Sonny. He couldn't take his eyes off his gorgeous husband as he lowered his mouth down to his erection. He slowly took him in his mouth, licking and sucking on the plump mushroom shaped head. "I want to taste you Will." He said before sliding his mouth down Will's erection._

"_Oh Sonny. I'm fixing to come. You might want to pull off now." Sonny didn't pull off. Instead, he continued to suck Will until he was coming down Sonny's throat. "Oh my lord."_

_Sonny pulled off after Will had finished his orgasm and he licked him clean. "Delicious." Then he licked his lips. _

_He grabbed Will by the neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "What do you want to do now lover?" Will asked._

"_Ride me."_

"_Yes, sir." and Will did._


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I am so happy that most of you think I am good at what I do because this is a labor of love for me. I enjoy writing and I am thankful that y'all enjoy reading what I write. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as well._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 24**_

"_I don't know if I should be talking to you about our sex life. He would never forgive me if he knew."_

"_I understand but that's what I do. I help people deal with their problems. I help couples with sex therapy all the time."_

"_But most of your patients aren't your grandson's husband, are they?" Sonny asked Will's grandma Marlena._

"_Why no but that doesn't mean I can't help y'all. So tell me again what the problem is."_

"_We don't really have a problem. The sex is better than it was before I was shot."_

"_Then what is the problem Sonny? I would think that good sex between two red-blooded American boys would be wonderful." Sonny blushed at grandma Marlena's words._

"_It is wonderful. Don't get me wrong. Will is awesome but the problem is that he doesn't want me to do anything in bed."_

"_So he's not letting you enjoy yourself as much as he's enjoying himself."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Have you told him that you've started getting some of the sensation back in your lower body?" she asked._

"_Not yet."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I want it to be a surprise when he learns that I'm walking again."_

"_Have you actually started walking again?"_

"_Not yet but by the time his mom marries EJ, I plan on dancing with him at the reception and I want it to be a surprise."_

"_That's a wonderful idea. Well I have another patient in about twenty minutes so is there anything else I can help you with."_

"_No, ma'am. Thank you for letting me vent to you. I know that it's a difficult thing to listen to someone talk about your grandson's sex life."_

"_It's perfectly okay Sonny. I knew the moment that Will came out to me that one day he would meet someone and fall in love and eventually he would make love to that young man. I'm just glad it is you." she hugged his neck and he left her office._

_Since he wasn't able to drive for the time being, Justin had supplied Sonny with a car and driver. After helping him into the back of the car and putting his wheelchair in the trunk, Sonny had him take him to the club._

_After getting him and his chair out of the car, Sonny told the driver that he was dismissed because he was going to get a ride home with his husband. The driver asked if he was sure and when Sonny said yes, he left him alone in the parking lot._

"_Hey, Sonny, what are you doing here today?" Sonny stopped rolling his chair towards the door as soon as he heard T's voice._

"_Am I not welcome at my own club anymore?" Sonny asked._

"_Of course you are. I just thought that you would be home recuperating." When Sonny started moving towards the club, T walked beside him._

"_For your information, I had a doctor's appointment today and that's where I just come from. I wanted to see my husband."_

"_Okay. He's in there." Sonny noticed that T was acting kind of peculiar but he didn't know why. He decided to let it go because he wanted to see Will._

_The moment they entered the door, Sonny knew why T was acting the way he was. "Did you know he was here?" he asked T._

"_He was here when Will sent me to the bank."_

"_Will sent you to the bank?"_

"_Yes. I told him that I had never taken the money to the bank but he said that it was time I learned."_

_Sonny suddenly felt uncomfortable with the situation before. "Thanks T. you can go back to work now. Don't tell him I'm here for right now."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I'm just going to sit over in the corner and watch for a little while. Don't worry. Every things going to be just fine. I promise." Sonny watched as T walked back behind the bar while he wheeled himself over to the corner table that hid in the shadows of the room._

_Sonny sat there in their club watching his husband for nearly an hour before he decided to make his presence known to the two men._

_He wheeled himself over to the bar where they were sitting awfully close to each other. He didn't like this feeling and now he knew exactly how Will had felt last year._

"_Hey, Will." When Will turned around, Sonny could see a look of guilt on his face and it nearly broke Sonny's heart. "Hey Brent. Didn't know you were back in town."_

"_I've been back about two weeks. Didn't Will tell you?" Sonny looked from his friend to his husband, not wanting to believe what was going on._

"_Actually, no he didn't."_

"_I thought I did. I'm sorry."_

"_Not as sorry as I am for coming here today. I'll call the car and get him to come back for me. I __**was**__ going to ride home with you but I don't think I will now. It was good seeing you Brent. Don't be a stranger, that is if you can tear yourself away from my husband long enough."_

"_Sonny, it's not what you think. Will and I were talking about you."_

"_Yeah, right. I have been sitting over in that corner for the last hour watching the two of you laugh and carry on. I don't think I'm that funny a subject. So I guess it wasn't my pants you were trying to get into last year after all." Sonny looked at Will but his husband wouldn't look up at him. "I expected better of you Will." He spun his chair around and wheeled himself out of the club._

"_So are you going to tell him the real reason I'm here now. He needs to know."_

"_He won't believe me. He thinks I'm cheating on him and you know Sonny. When he gets an idea in his head, he won't let it go."_

"_Well, maybe he'll believe when he sees me and my fiancée together at the party."_

"_If he's still with me by then. Thanks for everything Brent. By the way, I can't wait to meet Michael. When does he get here?" Will asked as he took another swallow of his beer._

"_He's supposed to arrive the day after tomorrow. Talk to you later man. Why don't you go home and give that man of yours some loving and try to convince him that he's the only man for you."_

"_I just hope he's at home when I get there. Later. Hold down the fort T."_

"_Yes, sir." T waved goodbye to his boss as he left the club. "So you were into Sonny at one time?"_

"_Actually, Sonny has never been my type. We've never even kissed. When I came into town last year and helped remodel this place, it was Will that I was interested in. but now I have someone and I just want to be friends."_

"_All I'm gonna say is that if you cause my two best friends to split up, I'm going to take you out back and open a can of whoop ass on you."_

"_I didn't think you liked the idea that Will was gay."_

"_At first I had problems with him and Sonny but then I started dating a girl who opened my eyes to the fact that Will was the same good guy he always was. He just loved another dude. Of course, Sonny decking me in the town square also helped knock some sense into my thick skull. So you better not come between them in any way."_

"_I don't plan on that T. you are good friend. They are lucky to have you."_

"_No, I'm lucky to have them. Well, I better get back to work. Later man." T started cleaning up and serving drinks that newest customers while Brent left the club._


	25. Chapter 25

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_Will walked in the front door carrying a sleeping Marley. He took her to her bedroom, placing her in her crib. After making sure she wasn't going to wake up, he went in search of his husband. He found him in their bedroom._

"_What are you doing honey?" he asked even though he knew good and well what he was doing._

"_I think I'm going to go stay at a hotel for the night." Sonny said while he continued folding his clothes and placing them in the suitcase that was opened on their bed._

"_So you were just going to leave me without saying goodbye. You didn't even want to hear what I had to say."_

"_What's there to say Will? You are tired of having a husband who's a cripple so you called in reinforcements. I guess Brent finally got what he wanted last year."_

"_You're being silly Sonny."_

"_No I'm not. Why wouldn't he want you? You're gorgeous. Big beautiful blue eyes, sexy smile, a body to die for and ass that would make any gay man weep, and a few straight ones."_

"_He's engaged Sonny. He's not into me anymore."_

"_So he wanted to jump your bones last year though, right?"_

"_He told me that you were his type. That you would never be anything to him but a friend. When I called his bluff, he admitted to liking me. But now he's got a fiancé named Michael whom he's in love with. I love you and only you Sonny. There will never be another man for me, ever."_

_Sonny finally stopped packing his suitcase and looked over at Will with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Will. I just seen you and him together and I was feeling insecure. Do you forgive me?" he wheeled up to Will and pulled the gorgeous blonde into his lap._

"_I'll always forgive you if you give me the chance to explain myself. Brent's cute and all but you are gorgeous. I'm not into blondes. I'm into brunettes." Will lowered his mouth and kissed his husband while he unsnapped Sonny's shirt. "How bout we make a little hanky panky while Marley's asleep." He kissed his way down Sonny's exposed torso._

"_I like the way you think mister. Clean off the bed for me while I finished undressing."_

"_Yes, sir." Will saluted him and proceeded to remove the suitcase from the bed._

_While Will was distracted with cleaning off the bed, Sonny moved around without being noticed. It only took him ten minutes to undress and climb into bed. When Will turned around and seen him in the bed he shook his head._

"_You are getting damn good at that. I don't how you are so fast when you can't feel your legs."_

"_Are you complaining because I'm sitting in the middle of our bed naked?"_

"_Hell no!" Will undressed and joined him in the bed. Will made his way down Sonny's body but before he could take him in his mouth, Sonny stopped him. "What's wrong?"_

"_You always pleasure me."_

"_I enjoy it very much."_

"_Don't you think I would like to enjoy giving you pleasure? I may not be able to move my legs but I have two hands and a mouth that work just fine. I would like to use them on you." Sonny maneuvered himself around in the bed until Will was lying on his back and Sonny was on top of him._

"_I love you so much Sonny."_

"_I love you to Will." Then he started sucking Will making him moan._

"_Oh yes Sonny. Don't stop. That's it. Make love to me. I am yours forever." Sonny enjoyed just how much Will was enjoying himself. "I'm fixing to come Sonny. Do you want to swallow it?" Without removing his mouth from his husband glorious shaft, he moaned, letting him know that he was ready whenever Will was ready._

_Will was so lost in his climax that he didn't notice that as soon as he was finished coming down his throat, Sonny lifted Will's legs onto his shoulders and thrust deep into him._

_While Sonny was making love to Will, he leaned to kiss him, giving him a taste of his own essence. He pulled out of him briefly and started talking to Will._

"_You…" he thrust back inside him and pulled back out. "Are…" again he thrust back inside Will and pulled back out. "Mine…" he repeated his performance for a third time. "Forever." When he thrust into him the fourth time, he erupted inside Will, spilling his seed deep inside his husband's body._

_When he was through coming, he rolled off Will and started thinking about what had just happened. He hoped that Will was so lost in ecstasy that he didn't noticed that Sonny didn't need any help to make love to him._

"_Baby, I'm going to go take a bath. If you want to join me you can." Sonny sat up on the edge of the bed, maneuvered himself into his wheelchair, and rolled into the bathroom._

_Will was sitting on the edge of the bed listening to Sonny singing off key while he took his bath. He couldn't help but think about their lovemaking and what was so different about it this time. He looked at the disheveled bed and pulled up the memories of their passion._

_That's when it hit him. When Sonny climbed on top of him to make love to him, he didn't ask for his help. Will had been so lost in his lust for his glorious husband's body that he didn't think anything about it. Sonny was able to use his legs and if he was able to use his legs then he could feel them._

_Without hesitation, Will walked into the bathroom and sat down in Sonny's chair. "When were you going to tell me?" he asked, trying to control his temper._

"_Tell you what?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about Sonny. Don't play dumb with me. It doesn't suit you." Will got back out of the chair and squatted down beside the tub._

"_What is going on Will?"_

"_Sonny, I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. If you lie to me, we are through. Do you understand me?" Will was scaring Sonny with his seriousness but Sonny knew what this was all about._

"_Ask away."_

"_Have you gotten the feeling back in your legs?" Will asked. Sonny held his head down low before looking back up at his beautiful husband._

"_Yes."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I wanted to surprise you at your mom's reception by asking you to dance with me and then I would get out of my chair and walk out on the dance floor with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."_

"_How long has it been since you've been able to feel again?"_

"_You know the day that we want to talk to my dad while your dad sat with Marley?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_I started getting some of the feeling back the day before when we made love. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but at first I was afraid that it was just phantom feelings. But then I talked to the doctor and he said that it seemed like every time I had an orgasm, I would get some sensations back in my groin. Then it moved down to my legs."_

"_So when you made love to me earlier, you already knew that you were able to feel in your legs?"_

"_Yes." Sonny watched as Will stood up and paced around the room. "Are we over? Are you going to end our marriage over this?" Will turned around and looked down at him._

"_I'm not ending our marriage over this but Sonny, you can't keep things like this from me. You have to remember what it felt like when I lied to you about Marley. I almost lost you then and I didn't like that feeling."_

"_I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for keeping this a secret?" Sonny asked as he leaned up on the edge of the tub._

"_I think I can." Will joined Sonny in the tub. He straddled his legs and kissed him._

"_I love you Will Horton-Kiriakis."_

"_I love you too Sonny Horton-Kiriakis. You are my life and I am so damn happy that you can enjoy our lovemaking."_

"_I definitely enjoyed our lovemaking earlier. How about you ride me."_

"_Okay but then we have to get dressed and check on Marley." Will slid over Sonny's lap and lowered his body down on his erection. "I love the way you fill me up."_

"_And I love how tight you are even though we have made love already today. I will never get enough of your hot body surrounding me."_

_They made love for the next half hour and then they fixed supper for them and their daughter._


	26. Chapter 26

_Please remember that I do not own these characters. All of what I have written in these 26 chapters is completely my imagination. Again, if you don't like what I write, don't read it. This is not Days of Our Lives, it's Days of My Imagination. Ha-Ha! Enjoy._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 26**_

"_Judge, I am his father and I know for a fact that there is nothing wrong with his mental state. He and his husband got married without my wife's approval and that made her angry. She didn't want our son to be in a relationship with William Horton in the first place and she's made it perfectly clear to both of them and everybody who will listen to her nonsense, how she feels. She doesn't like the fact that Sonny considers Marlena Grace his daughter and she absolutely refuses to even consider that little girl as her granddaughter. When Jackson was shot on the day that he adopted Marley, she blamed my son-in-law for the shooting. She had the doctor's deny him access to information about his husband's condition. She's done everything short of threatening bodily harm to Will if he continued their relationship even though they are legally married. I know my son loves Will. I know Will loves my son. I know they both love my granddaughter. If you allow my wife to get her way Judge, you'll not only destroy a perfectly happy marriage but you will take away one of the two fathers' that this little has known since the day she was born. Matter of fact, my son was the first person she saw when she came into this world because he delivered her. He loves her more than his own life. Please don't take that away from them." Justin sat down beside his son and son-in-law, despite his wife's angry stare. Will was afraid that this court preceding would destroy a marriage but it probably wouldn't be his and Sonny's._

"_Thank you Mr. Kiriakis. We will take an hour recess while I go over the evidence. We will reconvene at one p.m." Will and Sonny watched the judge leave the courtroom and then they got up to leave. But before they could make their escape, Adrienne walked up to them._

"_How are you doing Sonny?" she asked her son, never turning her gaze towards his husband._

"_How do you think I'm doing mom? You are trying your damnedest to destroy my life. You want to take away my husband, my daughter and my freedom. I'm not crazy but you are trying to drive me there all by yourself." Sonny took Will's hand in his and headed for the door._

"_This is your fault." Adrienne spoke up again. They turned around to face her. She was obviously talking to Will. "You are destroying my family and you don't even care, do you?" Will let go of Sonny's hand and walked up to his mother-in-law._

"_You have a lot of nerve. I'm not destroying your family. You're destroying mine. You don't even care that your son has cried himself to sleep every night since we were told that you were taking us to court to have him declared incompetent. Because of you, he can't even enjoy the fact that Marley has called him daddy half a dozen times since he got out of the hospital. When my parents learned that she called him daddy first, they asked me how I felt and I told them that I was happy because he is her daddy. My mom, my dad, my grandparents, my siblings and our daughter love him. My family would sacrifice anything to protect him because in their opinion, he's family. You are the only one who has a problem with our marriage and our daughter. I want you in Sonny's life because you're his mother and I want Marley to have another grandma but I'm not going to sacrifice my husband's health and mental stability for you." _

_With that, Will turned around and rejoined his husband and father-in-law. All together the left the courtroom for lunch._

"_Thank you Will. Nobody has ever defended me the way you have. I love you."_

"_You're my husband, Marley's daddy and our family. Of course, I'm going to defend you. I love you too." They kissed before they climbed into Justin's town car._

_An hour later, they were sitting back in the courtroom waiting for the judge to give his verdict._

"_I have had some cases in my career that were as obvious as daylight to determine. Then I've had some that were the most difficult cases of my career. This case is no different. It's got a mother that obviously loves her son and only wants the best for him." Will's heart started to hurt at the judges words. "But love doesn't make a mother hurt her son in this way."_

"_Another thing that is obvious is how much these two young men love one another and they love this little girl. I don't think it's crazy to love a child, even if it's not yours biologically. I think that is an awesome thing to do Mr. Horton-Kiriakis. You have not only accepted her husband's child as your own but he has also accepted her as yours. She calls you daddy first and he's happy for you. If that's not love, I don't what is. I'm sorry Mrs. Kiriakis. You may not like your son-in-law or his child being in your son's life but I do believe that they are truly in love and are happy or would be if would let them be. I'm ruling in favor of Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis is this matter. He not crazy, he's in love. Thank you Mr. Horton-Kiriakis for loving your family and fighting for them. Have a good day." He left the courtroom._

_Sonny leaned over and kissed Will right in front of everybody. "I love you. Thank you for being there for me."_

"_You're my husband no matter what anybody else would like think." Will stood up and walked over to Adrienne. "I love your son no matter what you think. I would give life to protect him. I know you don't believe that but it's true. I only want him to be happy. If he's happy, I'm happy. I just hope that one day you will believe it." Will hugged her neck against her will and then walked back over to his husband and they left the courtroom with Justin._

_Later that night they were sitting on the couch attempting to watch a movie while playing with Marley when their doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Sonny walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised by who was standing on their front porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I came to see you. I know you probably don't want to see me and I understand if you don't but I really do need to see you."_

"_Then come in." Sonny stepped to the side and waited while she walked into the house. He shut the door and went back to sit on the couch next to his husband and daughter. "What can we do for you mom?" he asked as Adrienne sat down in the chair opposite from them._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_As soon as Sonny sat back down next to Will, Marley started reaching for him. "Da-da." She called out, holding her arms out for him to take her from her daddy._

_Sonny took her into his arms, laughing when she started patting him cheeks with her little chubby hands. He almost started to cry when he looked over and saw how happy Will was with their daughter._

"_So she really does call you daddy?" Adrienne finally said something. "I honestly didn't think she called you that."_

"_Yes, she calls him daddy because he is her daddy Adrienne."_

"_How do you feel about it?"_

"_I'm happy that Marley loves Sonny enough to call him daddy because I want him to be her daddy. Biology has nothing to with it. You should know that better than anyone." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you love all of your sons equally? And do they all call you mom?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then why can't Sonny love Marley as much as I do? And why can't she call him daddy?"_

"_I don't understand what this has to do with me and my kids."_

"_Sonny told me about your family long before we ever became a couple. When I told him about my ridiculous family upbringing, he decided that we would compare notes. He told me that you are not Alexander's biological mom and that you and Justin adopted Joseph and Victor when you thought you couldn't get pregnant. So what Marley calling Sonny daddy has to do with your kids is that you have three sons that don't have one strain of DNA in common with you but you love them nonetheless. They call you mom and they love you. The only difference is that Sonny and I are gay. And you don't like me."_

_Will could tell that he had stumped Adrienne with his knowledge of her family. "I understand now what you meant. It's true I don't care for your family. Sami drives to distraction but you are not your mother just like Justin is not his uncle. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt instead of badmouthing you from the beginning. I know you love Sonny. I just don't want to see him get hurt." When she started to cry, Will got up from the couch and kneeled down in front of her._

"_I love your son. He and Marley are my world. I know that a lot of things have happened since he and I have been together but that doesn't mean I don't love him. He is the best man in the world and I am the luckiest."_

_Sonny stood up and walked over to his mom carrying Marley. "Mom, would you like to hold your granddaughter?"_

"_After everything I have done and said, I don't deserve the privilege."_

"_I think holding her is the first step in the right direction."_

"_Are you sure Will?"_

"_Yes. This is what I have wanted for almost a year. I want you to be a part of our lives as well our daughter's life. You __**are**__ her grandma."_

"_Leave it my Jackson to make me a grandma at my age. I love you Sonny and I'm sorry for everything."_

"_That's okay mom. As long as you have accepted our marriage, then it's water under the bridge. But if you start trying to control us again, then you'll have to stay away."_

"_I'm not going to do that anymore. I know that I've hurt your trust but I'm going to work hard at gaining it back." When Marley held her arms out to Adrienne, she willingly took her granddaughter in her arms._

"_See mom, Marley wants to give you a second chance. So why wouldn't her parents want to do the same."_

_After spending an hour with Will, Sonny and Marley, Adrienne bid a farewell and left for home. _

"_Do you think we can trust her Will?" Sonny asked._

"_I'm willing to try if you are." Will rocked Marley to sleep while Sonny sat back down on the couch and finished his beer._

"_How can you trust her so easily honey? Look at everything she has done to try and come between us."_

"_But she's your mom Sonny and I know that no matter what she loves and I hope regrets what she's done. That's why I want to give her another. For you. You are the only reason why I'm giving her another chance." Sonny kneeled down in front Will and their daughter._

"_I love you so much."_

"_And we love you too." Will kissed Sonny and then he carried Marley to her bedroom to put her in her crib._

_Later on that night, they were lying in bed in each other's arms when the phone rang. Sonny reached over his beautiful husband and answered it. "Hello."_

"_Sonny, this is dad. I have some news for you and Will."_

"_What is it dad?"_

"_I know that you want to be able to give Will a child and you kind of can't because you're a man but I have the next best thing."_

"_What dad?" Sonny was starting to get frustrated with his dad._

"_How about using a surrogate to carry a child that would have Will's and your DNA."_

"_Is that possible?"_

"_I think so. I found a couple that want to help same sex couple conceive a child. With all the breakthroughs in medical technology these days, I'm sure they can do something that would make the baby have both of Will's and your DNA. Just think about and talk it over with Will. See what he thinks about it."_

"_Okay dad. I'll talk to Will about it." Sonny hung up the phone and turned to Will, who was still wide-awake._

"_What did your dad want?"_

"_He was telling about a couple who like to help same sex couples have children through surrogacy."_

"_Why would he call us about them?" Will sat up, leaning against the headboard._

"_He knows how much I would love to be able to give you a baby and he knows he can't because I'm a man so he came up with the idea that we could use mine and your stuff to make the baby." Will started laughing the way his husband was getting embarrassed._

"_Sonny, you can talk about our sex life with my dad but you can't talk semen?"_

"_Are you making fun of me young man?"_

"_Hell, yes."_

"_Fine. He thinks that we could somehow combine our semen together to fertilize the egg to make __**our**__ baby."_

"_But darling, it only takes one sperm to fertilize one egg. How are we going to convince mine and your sperm to do it together?"_

"_I don't know. Remember this was my dad's idea. I don't understand it myself but if there was a chance that you and I could both be the biological father of child, wouldn't be awesome. Then we could say genetically that this was ours."_

"_I love you so much you handsome man. You make me happier than I deserve." Will straddled Sonny's lap and started kissing him. "Too bad I can't get you pregnant. That would be a sight. You carrying my child." Will felt himself getting hard at the thought._

"_Are getting turned on thinking about me being pregnant?" Sonny asked._

"_Make love to me Sonny."_

"_Don't you ever get enough?" he asked as Will started removing their clothes._

"_Never. As long as my heart is still beating, I will want your body, now and forever."_

"_Then get ready to have yourself pleasured mister because I want you now and forever." When they were completely naked, Will started riding his husband. "I love you Will."_

"_And I love you Sonny." Then they made love until Marley woke up, demanding a diaper change._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 28**_

_They sat side by side across the table from the couple that wanted to help them. "Can I ask why you want to help us?" Will asked the woman._

"_Well Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, my husband and I have never really wanted children of our own but we've wanted to help couples who either couldn't have children or are same sex couples. I think that you and your husband are a wonderful couple. You seem completely devoted to one another and Mr. Kiriakis told us that you have daughter but would like another child." Sonny looked from the woman to Will and back._

"_Actually, Marley is biologically Will's daughter but I have adopted her and she's calling me daddy already. Don't' get me wrong, I love her to pieces but sometimes, I wish I could give him a child that would be ours."_

"_Okay. Well, if you decide to do this, all you will have to do is pay for medical expenses. We don't want any money for this honor of giving you and your husband a child."_

"_Can we think about it for a little while and discuss some before we give you our answer?" Sonny asked._

"_Sure. There's no timetable. As long as I'm fertile, it can happen. Have a nice day gentlemen." Her and her husband shook both Will and Sonny's hands and left the room._

"_So what do you think dad."_

"_It's up to you and Will. If you and he want another child, then I say go for it. They seem like honest people."_

"_We're going home to think about it because if we do this, there's no going back." Sonny and Will left Justin's office and headed for home. Will called his mom and asked if Marley could stay the night with her and EJ. Of course, Sami was ecstatic at the idea of keeping her granddaughter overnight._

_They were lying in bed after a good solid hour of making love when the phone rang. "Hello." Will answered._

"_Hey Will. This is Gabi. I need to talk to you and Sonny. Can I come by the house? It won't take long." Will looked down at Sonny, who was already showing signs of sleep._

"_Well, we both pretty tired. Can't you just tell me what this is about over the phone?"_

"_Okay. I have heard that you and Sonny want to try for another child."_

"_Yeah, we want to give Marely a brother or sister." Just hearing himself say the words made it more real._

"_Well, I have a proposition."_

"_What?"_

"_How would feel if your next child was biologically Marley's brother or sister?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I know you and Sonny have already talked to a woman who wants to be a surrogate for y'all. I was thinking that instead of using her as a surrogate, I could be your surrogate."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes, I am. If I'm the surrogate, at least Marley and her sibling would be biologically related to each other."_

"_In all honesty Gabi, why would you think we would let you do this after all the problems we've had with custody of Marely?"_

"_I know. I haven't been very good to you and Sonny about Marley. I know now that you and he are the best parents for her. I know that Sonny loves Marley like is his own but I also know that he wants a child that has your DNA as well as his. I want help y'all to make up for the mistakes I've made."_

"_Let me talk to Sonny about it and see what he wants to do. It'll be up to him Gabi. If he doesn't want to trust you enough to let you do this, then I'm going to go along with him. After all, he is my husband and I'm going to go along with him regardless. I'll let you know what we decide."_

"_Okay. And if he decides he can't trust me, I'll understand. I wouldn't want to trust me either if I had done to me what I did to you and Sonny."_

"_Take care Gabi."_

"_You too Will." Will hung up the phone and crawled back underneath the cover with his sleeping husband._

_That night Will dreamt of him and Sonny at the beach with Marley and their son, Jackson Robert Horton-Kiriakis. Their son had his blonde hair and Sonny's brown eyes. He was a handsome child. Will hoped his dream came true and that he and Sonny had a child together."_

_The next morning when Will woke up the glorious smell of breakfast but before he could get out of bed, Sonny walked into their bedroom carrying a tray with the meal on it._

"_Good morning there handsome. You weren't fixing to get out bed before I has the chance to serve you breakfast in bed, were you?" Sonny sat the tray on his side of the bed, walked around to Will's side, and sat down next to him._

"_Baby, you didn't have to do this. I would have made you breakfast."_

"_Why can't I do something for my wonderful husband?"_

"_Because you are still recuperating and you don't have to this. You are the breadwinner of the family. I should be taking care of you."_

"_Why do you say that I'm the breadwinner and not you?"_

"_Because you own the club and before that you owned Common Grounds. And during all that time, you have had the Kiriakis money to help you out. Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Why are you with me? You could have any man you want and you chose me. Why?"_

"_I love you. You own my heart Will, forever and always. With every guy that came before you, I was just going through the motions of being alive. With you, I'm no longer going through the motions, but I'm living. I have a gorgeous husband, a precious daughter and we're talking about having another child. Money can't buy the kind of happiness that you give me. You are my life, my reason for breathing. If it weren't for you, I would still be climbing mountains looking for happiness. That's not true happiness. Looking into your eyes when we make love is true bliss. Watching our daughter her first breath after being born was a blessing. I live for your love. You are the perfect man for me. You are my soul mate. You were created for me."_

"_I love you so much Sonny."_

"_And I love you." Sonny sat the tray on the nightstand so they could make love._

_Will ran his finger through the syrup on the plate and drizzled it all over Sonny's chest and stomach. Then he proceeded to like it off, savoring it when a drop of the sticky substance dripped onto Sonny's erection._

"_If you keep on doing that, we're going to need a bath." Next, he took some of the strawberry jam and smeared it on said erection._

"_I loved your taste before but now I think it will taste wonderful." He lowered his mouth down to Sonny's erection and slowly licked the jam from it. "Delicious. I could get used to eat breakfast off your hot body."_

"_I'll remember that for future reference. Give or receive?" Sonny kissed him on the mouth, tasting a hint of himself beneath the taste of the syrup and jam._

"_Good. I think this morning, I want to give." Will smiled before lifting Sonny's legs onto his shoulders and sliding his own erection up inside his husband._

_After they made love, they headed for the bathroom to clean their breakfast off of each other. They were standing beneath the spray of the shower, scrubbing each other thoroughly when Will decided to tell Sonny about Gabi's call._

"_Gabi called last."_

"_Really. What did she want?"_

"_She said she found out about us wanting to have another baby and she volunteered to be our surrogate."_

"_What?"_

"_Could we actually trust her after everything she did concerning Marley's custody?"_

"_She said that this was her way of making it up to us. She's waiting to hear back from us. I told her that I would talk to you but if you didn't want to trust her, that I would have to go along with you."_

"_What did she say to that?"_

"_She said that she understood. She's waiting to hear back from us. So what do you want to do?"_

"_Why would she want to do this for us?"_

"_She said that she thought that we would want our kids to be biologically related, as in having the same mother in common."_

"_When we get dressed, call her and tell her to come over so we can give her our answer." _

"_Okay. I love you Sonny."_

"_And I love you Will." They kissed before they finished showering._

_When they were dressed, Sonny sat down on the couch and watched as Will dialed Gabi's cell number._

"_Gabi, we have our answer. Can you come over to our house?"_

"_Sure. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Later."_

"_Later." He hung up the phone and joined his husband on the couch. "How do you think she'll react when she hears our answer?"_

"_I don't know. You can never tell about Gabi." They made out while they waited for Gabi to show up._


	29. Chapter 29

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think this is a really good one. Maybe the best one yet but it's in the top five for me. Enjoy!_

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_Again they were sitting in Justin's office but this time they were joined by Gabi and her brother Rafe, who used to be Will's step-dad at one time._

"_I have drawn up the papers just the way Gabi wanted me too. They state that she is to be the egg donor for William and Jackson Horton-Kiriakis as well as the surrogate. They will pay all hospital bills that she incurs while carrying their child. Are there any questions?" Justin was getting the paperwork ready to be signed by all three parties as well as Rafe as a witness._

"_I have a question."_

"_What is it Rafe?"_

"_Will my sister be a part of the child's life?" they all looked at him like he had grown another head._

"_Well Rafe, that is completely up to Will and Sonny but usually the surrogate doesn't have contact with the child once it is born." _

_Will and Sonny looked at each and it was as if they read each other's mind. "Dad is right. Under normal circumstances, the surrogate wouldn't be allowed to see the child but because we know you, we think that their won't be a problem with you staying in touch. As long as you remember that he or she is our child, everything is going to be okay."_

"_I understand. I just want to be allowed in the child's life just like you're letting me be a part of Marley's. I promise I won't try anything. I know the child will be yours and Will's."_

"_Okay."_

"_So, you want me to be your surrogate?" she asked._

"_Yes. Thank you for doing this Gabi." Will walked over and hugged her neck. A few seconds later Sonny joined them._

"_I know we've had our problems in the past Gabi but if Will is willing to give a second chance then so am I." he hugged her too and she started to cry._

"_I have to go now. My shift at the pub starts in twenty minutes. Thank you guys." And then she was gone._

"_Thank you for giving her another chance. I know she probably doesn't deserve it but I'm glad y'all are trying to put the past behind you and get on with life."_

"_Well, she did some awful but she's showing true remorse for them so Sonny and I will trust her unless she gives us a reason not to."_

"_Thanks. See y'all later. Maybe, if it's okay with you and Sonny, I could come by and see my niece?"_

"_Rafe, you are always welcome in our house. Marley is your family too."_

"_Thank you Will." Then Rafe was gone, leaving Will and Sonny alone with Justin._

"_Do you think you can trust her Will?" Justin asked Will._

"_I hope so Justin. You'll just have to make the paperwork as ironclad as you can because I do not want the same thing to happen to this child that happened to Marley. In case she welcomes that SOB back into her life, I don't want him to try anything."_

"_Leave it all to me boys and I will take care of you and your kids. How about the three of you come to the house for supper tomorrow night? Uncle Vic and Maggie will be back from their trip and I know she will want to see her great niece." Justin walked out to the car with them._

"_We'll see tomorrow night dad. Give our love to mom." Sonny hugged his dad goodbye and Will shook his hand._

"_I will." They got in Will's car and headed to the DiMera mansion to pick up Marley._

"_Hey mom. We're here to get Marley." Sami welcomed them both with a hug._

"_She's in the play room with her aunts and uncle. Would you like breakfast?" she asked them both._

"_No thank you. We had breakfast with Justin, Gabi and Rafe this morning."_

"_Why?"_

"_We have some news mom and I don't know how you're going to take it."_

"_What is son?"_

"_Sonny and I are having another baby and Gabi is going to be our surrogate." Will could tell that his mom wasn't very happy about his news._

"_Are you crazy Will? Look what she and that demented husband of hers did to you, Sonny and Marley. Can you honestly trust her after everything she did?" Will and Sonny sat down on the couch and waited for Sami to take a seat._

"_I know what she's done to both of us. If it wasn't for her and Nick, I never would have gotten shot and risked everything to get my daughter back in my life. Nick almost took my husband's life from him. So yes, we both know what she has done to us." Will took Sonny's hand in his and brought it up to his lips. This sign of affection always turned Sonny on. _

"_Sonny, are you going along with my son on this? Do you want her to actually be the mother of your child?" Sami was trying to get Sonny to side with her and not his husband._

"_Sami, I know that you don't understand this but I love your son. He is everything to me. He is the air I breathe. Every time my heart beats, it beats for him. I would give my life for him. You of all people know what it means to love someone, even when they let you down. I have let Will down before back when Jensen shot him as he tried to save Nick. I should have stayed with him but I didn't and that's something I'll always have to live with but I love him."_

"_I understand what love is Sonny. You do realize that I'm engaged to Elvis John Dimera. We have fought and loved harder than any two people I know. I also know that you and my son love each other the same way."_

"_So do you think we're making a mistake trusting Gabi to be our surrogate?"_

"_Just be careful."_

"_We will mom."_

"_So have you thought of names for my new grandchild?"_

"_Jackson Robert if it's a boy and Sophie Caroline if it's a girl."_

"_That's lovely. I love the name Sophie. That is so pretty. Where did it come from?"_

"_My Grandfather Alexander and Uncle Victor's mother's name was Sophie. So we decided to name her after two of her great-great grandmothers." Sonny looked back at Will and smiled._

"_That is a wonderful idea. I think it would be wonderful if you had either one." Just then Marley came into the room with her Uncle Johnny and Aunt Allie on each side of her holding her hands while she walked._

"_Da-da," she called our before launching herself at Sonny's open arms._

"_Hello there princess. Daddy and Daddy are here. We love you." he kissed her on her forehead._

"_da-da," she said again. It took them a minute or two to realize that she was calling Will daddy too._

"_Sonny, she's calling me daddy now. Did it make you this happy when she called you daddy for the first time?" Will asked as he took Marley from Sonny._

"_Sure it did. I'm just happy she's calling you daddy now." Together they hugged their daughter._

_When Marley started to yawn, Will realized that she was in dire need of a nap, kind of like her daddies. "Mom, we're going to go now. Marley and we are tired."_

"_Okay. Let me know how the baby plans go. Love you son." she hugged Will's neck first and then Sonny's._

_On their way home, Will finally decided to tell Sonny what he thought about the children's names he had picked out. "Can I just say how much I love you Jackson Horton-Kiriakis?"_

"_You can and I never get tired of hearing it. I love how sexy your voice sounds when you say my full name. Say it again baby."_

"_I'm going to take you home and ravish your hot body, Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis."_

"_Oh god you are making me so horny. It's a good thing our daughter is already asleep so she can't hear the way her daddy is talking to her daddy."_

"_I want to go down on you and suck you off until you come down my throat, Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis."_

"_I can't wait William Robert Horton-Kiriakis." While Will drove them the rest of the way home, Sonny stretched out his seatbelt so he could lean down over Will's lap. "I'm going to pleasure you now so you might want to be careful driving."_

"_Okay. Have your way with me handsome." Will moaned when Sonny took his erection in his mouth and started sucking him. _

_While he drove slowly down the road, he thrust his hand into Sonny's dark brown, wavy hair and held on while he moved up and down repeatedly._

"_Oh Sonny, I'm fixing to come. Do you want me to spurt my seed down your throat?"_

_Sonny pulled off his erection so he could answer him. "Yes, Will. Please come down my throat. I want to taste your hot essence my love."_

"_It will be my pleasure." Sonny continued sucking him until he exploded down his throat._

_When Will's was through, Sonny sat up and licked his lips. "That was delicious. When we get home, do you think you could do me?"_

"_Of course I can. I can't wait until we get home." Sonny grabbed Will's hand and placed it over his hard on. "You are so hard Sonny."_

"_I'm hard just for you and you alone. I don't know that I have ever been this hard before."_

"_Well, I'll just have to take care of that when we get home my sexy husband."_

"_Then hurry home my gorgeous hung husband." They kissed briefly while Will continued driving home.__ugged his dad goodbye and Will shook his hand._

_night? Uncle Vic and Maggie will be back from their_


	30. Chapter 30

_Please forgive the mistakes at the end of the last chapter. They were not my fault. I tried to correct them but it didn't work. Something happened during the process that duplicated a couple of my lines. Sorry about that._

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_During the next month, Will and Sonny both went to the doctor with Gabi two times a week to make their deposits, waiting for the day that they would receive the call that conception had taken and that she was pregnant with their child._

_On the second visit during the fifth week, they went into the room, made their deposits and went back to the waiting room to wait for Gabi._

_They were sitting there amongst the other couples, all of them straight, whispering sweet words of love to each other when Gabi walked into the room._

_Will noticed almost immediately that something was different about the she walked. He and Sonny joined her and she grabbed both of their hands and placed them on her stomach._

"_Well, it's official. I hope you guys haven't changed your minds about being dads because it looks like it's gonna happen." Will picked her up and spun her around, excited at the prospect of becoming a dad again._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_The doctor said that I am pregnant. He thinks I'm about three weeks."_

"_Come on. We're going to go celebrate. We're going to be parents again. Isn't this wonderful." Will let go of Gabi and pulled Sonny into his arms. "Well, Daddy, are you sure you want another child? I kind of think that we really can't take it back now."_

"_I'm ecstatic at becoming a dad again. This is so awesome. Now I know why you were so happy when you found out about Marley."_

_They left the doctor's office, heading to one of their favorite places to eat, the Brady Pub. When they arrived at the pub, they turned in their order and sat down at one of the booths waiting for their food._

"_So have y'all decided on names yet?" Gabi asked._

"_Yes. Sophie Caroline and Jackson Robert."_

"_I love the name Sophie. Do you want a girl or a boy?" Just then someone walked into the pub that Sonny recognized. He jumped up from their booth and ran over to the guy. "Who is he and why is your husband hugging all over him?" Will wondered who this man was but he didn't want to appear jealous._

_Then Sonny and the stranger joined them at their table. Sonny sat back down next to Will while the stranger sat down beside Gabi._

"_Will, Gabi this is my older brother, Joseph Kiriakis but we all call him Joey. Joey this is my gorgeous husband Will and a friend of ours, Gabi Hernandez." Joey looked over at Gabi and smiled at her._

"_Well hello there. My brother's taste has definitely improved. So how do you know my little brother and are you single?" Joey winked at her._

"_She's Marley's mom doofus." Sonny said to his big brother._

"_You're a mom. You're too young and beautiful to be a mom."_

"_Well, I am. Marlena Grace Horton-Kiriakis is my daughter with Will. Plus I am their surrogate."_

"_Do what now?" he asked._

"_I'm going to carry a baby for Will and Sonny. The baby technically won't be mine. He or she will be theirs but they've already agreed to let me be a part of this child's life too."_

"_I think that is awesome. By the way, you never did answer the question of whether you're single or not."_

"_I'm divorced." Joey smiled at that and Sonny knew right away that his big brother wasn't going to try to hook up with Gabi._

"_How would you like to go out with me some night?" Joey asked._

"_Are you serious? You don't even know me. Why would you want to go out with me?"_

"_Well, if you were good enough for my brother-in-law at one time, I guess you are good enough for me. Plus, I think you are gorgeous."_

"_And I think you are a player. Aren't you?"_

"_I'm Kiriakis. Of course I'm a player. Uncle Vic was player before Aunt Maggie, dad was a player before mom, Sonny was a player before Will, Vic and I are still players but you can change my player ways, if you want to." He put his arm around the back of the booth, letting his hand rest on her shoulder._

"_Hey, Casanova, do you think you could stop trying to pick up the mother of children while we are trying to eat."_

"_Hey, if I had to listen to you and Will talk all night about orgasms between the two of you the night we gave y'all a post-wedding bachelor party, then you can stomach me trying to convince Gabi that she's never know pleasure until she's gone to bed with Joey Kiriakis."_

"_Dude, shut up. I don't even want to think about the two of you having sex while our child is growing inside her."_

"_Well, luckily it's not up to you whether the little lady decides to give me a try. It's all up to her." Joey turned his attention back to Gabi. "When you get ready to go home, I can drive you there, if you don't mind." Gabi laughed at Sonny's brother and he knew why. "Why are you laughing?"_

"_Joey, I live upstairs above the pub." Before Joey could respond, Will changed the subject._

"_Gabi, do you remember what Saturday is?"_

"_Of course I do. Our little girl will be a year old. It so hard to believe that a year ago Saturday, you were getting shot while Sonny was delivering Marley."_

"_I know. It really is hard to believe. I told Sonny when we got back together last year that I wanted to see him hold her and he told me he couldn't wait to see me hold my daughter. Now we're planning on having another child. It seems like just yesterday when you and I were walking through town and we saw Abigail with the gorgeous stranger. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen but I couldn't comprehend my feelings because I didn't understand what they meant. But I did know that when I saw the two of them hug, I was jealous and mad. How could she be cheating on her boyfriend with such a babe? But I kept those thoughts to myself because I was scared. Now I'm married to that gorgeous hunk of man and I am so happy that I can barely control myself. Thank you Sonny for never giving up on my and standing by my side when I finally came out of the closet."_

"_Of course I waited for you to realize who you were. You are the love of my life and I can't imagine spending a day without you in it." Sonny grabbed Will, pulled him up against his aching body, and kissed him like they were at home and not in the pub._

"_Gentlemen, I think you need to save this action for home. I don't know about Gabi but I really don't want to watch my little brother and his husband getting it on right here at the table." They all laughed._

"_I think we are going home after we go by Marlena's and pick up Marley. If you need anything Gabi, just call."_

"_Okay. See you guys later." Gabi hugged each of them before sitting back down beside Joey._

"_So, how long have you been divorced?" he asked. Gabi just laughed at him but deep inside she was very tempted to get her own Kiriakis man just like Will._


End file.
